The Crew From The Four Blues
by Tombs456
Summary: (Summary Update from 02-18-13) Eighteen people, from all over the Four Blues, some with a hidden past even, make up the Straw Hat Pirates, Follow them on their journy as they take on the world, risking life and limb to achive their dreams. Rated M for language, violence, and later lemons.
1. The Grand Lines Last Island

On a midnight binge of Monster energy and BBQ chips I was inspired to write a massive Fan-fiction crossover of epic proportions. After flipping between 2 anime, playing 2 pc games, and a ps3 game an idea suddenly hit me to put almost everything I could think of into a story, all I needed was a world I could work from…then it happened…I found an anime called One Piece…

Warning: Each chapter will have a different warning for its content: This one will contain violence and foul language.

"Regular speech"

"_**Extreme Emphasis on something**_"

'_Regular_ _Thought_'

"**DEMONIC or Really pissed off** speaking"

'_**DEMONIC or Really pissed off**_ Thought'

Title or jutsu 

Without further ado I present to you all here it is, the first chapter of The Crew from the Four Blues

Chapter 1: The Grand Lines Last Island

The only people to have ever landed on Raftel, the grand lines last island, are the Roger pirates. However a select group of people have top secrete Intel on said island, the world government is part of that group.

About thirty years before Roger landed on Raftel a party of its inhabitants went out due to their knowledge of the outside world, the deciding factor for their departure was due to all of the 'explorers' and marines that tried to land on Raftel and they wanted it to cease. So their great five leaders sent out a onetime group expedition to find the outside world's leaders and make a deal with them.

It had taken three days till they landed on the marines HQ where they were surrounded and questioned on where they came from, after an intense five hour questioning they agreed to speak to Raftel's expedition leader a twenty year old Hiruzen Sarutobi. He negotiated so that the would government would stay away from Raftel, or the Elemental Nations as they called it, and in exchange the inhabitants would send out a report with some of their fighting abilities on it every five years.

Years later and both sides had kept their promises, with not a soul entering the Elemental Nations waters. However the time when Raftel would be explored was approaching fast and when it was…the worlds history would change, for better or worse…only time would tell.

(Day the Roger Pirate Crew lands)

A large bulky man sighed and ran a hand through his black hair; a red bandanna lay in his lap. He shook his head causing the yellow flower petals he wore to rustle back and forth. "Ya know captain…I'm amazed your still alive." The man he was talking to just laughed but started couching and spit out a little blood.

After a few moments he stopped. "I'm as healthy as your damned whale Doc, no little cough is gonna…"

"Damnit Roger!" The doc interrupted his black haired captain. "The disease has rapidly progressed from when I first joined!"

The pirate king's trade mark grin never left his face. "Listen Crocus we've been traveling the grand line for three years now and you know as well as I do that when I die no pussy ass disease is gonna do me in." He laughed again "Thanks for that!" he exclaimed confusing crocus

"What for captain?" the doctor questioned his Capitan.

"The laugh, I needed it." Roger chuckled

Crocus only shook his head and sighed. "I'll be out on deck captain." With that he put on his headband and picked up his harpoon 'quiver' as he left the captains quarters. When he was on the deck he herd the two apprentice brothers shanks and buggy arguing over something again.

Shanks had shoulder length red hair and Rogers's old straw hat covered it, he wore a black, long sleeve V-neck, and grey pants. Shanks had his two katana strapped to his right side with a red sash.

Buggy had blue hair tucked under a brown Bennie hat with red and white triangle pattern for the base a half opened similar colored t-shirt with turquois pants and a dark blue sash with a similar colored satchel resting on his left hip. He had his trade mark white gloves on; however, the most noticeable feature on buggy was his large, red, clown-like, nose.

"…I know that ya flashy idiot…it's just, why is our flashy captain gonna do it?" this particular subject had been eating at the clown like adolescent for three weeks, since the mustached captain told them what he was gonna do with the treasure.

Shanks groaned. "Common Buggy-baka you know him as well as I do…that's just how he is."

Buggy scoffed "Well do you agree with what he's flashily doing?" He questioned his friend.

"Well no-" The red head was interrupted by the pissed devils fruit user.

"Then how in the fuck can you support _**THAT**_!"

"It's just a little treasure Buggy calm down." Trying to calm his friend down had the opposite effect.

"J-Just a-a little treasure?" He was stunned. "Just a little treasure?!" his voice was rising quickly. "JUST A LITTLE TREASURE!?" the raging clown paused. "It's labeled as _**THE**_ greatest treasure ever collected at one time. It even has MORE VALUE THAT EVEN ONE PIECE OF A DEVILS FURIT!" at this point Shanks was slowly starting to back away from Buggy cause he was getting so pissed that he was on the verge of salivating soon.

Rogers right hand man, Silvers Rayleigh a blonde man that had a scar going down his right eye, and wore spectacles, he also had 4 bar-like rows on his chin that was his goatee, was about to step in and administer his routing punishment to the two arguing.

However, every one stopped when they herd their Capitan's howling laughter. "I like it!" he announced like he solved all of the world's problems in that instance.

"C-Captain?" Buggy and Shanks asked simultaneously.

He stretched his arms out and yelled to the heavens. "One Piece!" Whole crew lost…Check, Captain insane…Double Check, Crocus holding out on the others medicine…Triple check. "The Pirate Kings Treasure! Shall be called One Piece." He began laughing again

An extremely muscular, black haired man wearing some sunglasses named Scooper Gaban; the liveliest of the crew aside from Roger himself, couldn't help himself. "Oi Crocus!" he yelled without looking away from the man they followed.

"Y-yea?"

"What in the name of Davey Jones kind of medicine are you giving him…and…can I have some?" the last part sounded like a kid asking his parents for some more cotton candy.

The others seemed unfazed by the axe-man; the king stopped laughing and sighed "Well! Were there!" the crew looked from him to where he motioned to the port (left) side of the Oro Jackson to see a large land mass coming into view.

No one moved though and Roger looked at his statue like nakama "Well…" they all looked at him again. "(Sigh) Prepare to land." He responded slowly, as if talking to a child, and then chuckled when the group began to run around to their stations.

20 minutes later the Jackson landed on Raftel's shore and the Roger pirates began traveling through a forested area, the kings smile grew slightly. "It's a great day!" Roger exclaimed.

Gibson, in his care free manor, responded. "Ah, yes! The sun is shining, the birds chirping, the sky-"He stopped talking and jumped back, avoiding the katana slash aimed at his chest and unsheathing his axe in the process, before anyone else could react a windmill shuriken flew out from the trees bisecting Buggy.

"BUGGY!" Shanks, forgetting his friend's ability, blindly charged forward to the waiting enemy, he was just about to lunge when he was abruptly stopped causing him to trip and slam his head in the dirt.

"You baka I'm fine!" to say the ambushers were surprised that a bisected man talked would be an understatement however, Buggy toped that when he reattached himself to…himself. Some of the enemies broke cover and they were wearing green, flak jackets, over black, Shinobi shirts, and green Shinobi pants. All of them had a Hitai-ate with a swirl that turned into a leaf at the end of the spiral.

Roger still in a relaxed position chuckled and said. "Na I meant for a good fight." Although he was relaxed on the outside inwardly he was slightly surprised. '_I didn't expect Shinobi to be all the way out here, especially ones so powerful!_' he then examined the surrounding opponents; he hummed when he saw their Hitai-ate '_Swirl with a leaf…so leaf Shinobi then._' He looked at his nakama getting ready for an easy fight that they thought this would be. '_So there's about ten including the leader and he's…He's the real problem!_' Roger locked eyes with said unseen person. "I never expected a Kage of all people to be all the way out here!" he called out confusing his crew and surprising the surrounding Shinobi.

"H-How do you know what that is pirate!?" a random Shinobi asked.

"Ah so you know were pirates…good, good!" he responded without looking to the katana wielding-nin.

"Captain wha-?" The now dirty shanks began to ask.

"Hay Kage!" He called out again, ignoring his first apprentice. "Common out with the rest of your Nakama I wanna make a little wager."

A moment later a spikey, blonde haired man, wearing similar clothing as the others jumped down from the trees followed by five others.

"I'm not a Kage…not yet anyways." The two locked eyes. "Just so you know _**Pirate**_ you and you're crew aren't leaving this island alive." The blonde said

The pirates, besides Roger, were all surprised six other people were hiding from them at such a close distance.

The King's grin grew which seemed impossible considering how wide it was before now. "Ah but I'm not just any old pirate." He chuckled.

The blonde only shook his head thinking. '_That's what they all say._'

"The names Gol D. Roger." He spoke as he moved closer to the center of the wooded area they were at as did the person opposite of him, no one else dared to move.

"Sounds familiar." He stated and Roger shook his finger. "Ah, ah, ah you know that's not how this works Blondie."

"Minato Namikaze." By now both legendary leaders' allies were backing up from the blast zone due to how much energy was rolling off the two. "So what's this _**wager **_Gol-san?"

"Well if I win in a one-on-one fight against you, no harm is to come across any of us." He motioned between his men. "Then you have to take us back to Konaha." Minato stopped, wide eyed. '_How does he know this much about the elemental nations?_" "If you win." He paused for dramatic effect. "Ya get to turn in Gol D. Roger…The Pirate King!" and he laughed at everyone's reactions, the only people who didn't have eyes the size of dinner plates were his crew and Minato, he only narrowed his eyes. '_That's where I remember his name._'

After a moment roger collected himself. "Whoo! So you ready to cut loose..?" The Namikaze nodded once.

Nobody moved nobody even dared to breathe as the two legends studied each other. '_I'll end this fast!_' Minato thought as he threw his signature, tri-pronged, kunai. Before anyone could even blink, the Kage level Shinobi disappeared and reappeared in a yellow flash, holding a blue ball in his right hand.

"RASENGAN!" He yelled thrusting his hand forward into Rogers's stomach. For a moment all was still then Roger was launched backward fifty feet in less than a second and violently crashed into a tree causing him to cough up some blood.

"CAPITAN!" Some of his crew worriedly called out. Minato, about to use the Hiraishin again to finish the self-proclaimed Pirate King, hesitated when he heard the man chuckling.

"…Damn." The King said. "You're pretty fucking strong!" He got up, rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "Ok then, no holding back." If the shirt Roger was wearing wasn't shredded at the stomach and a circular red mark on his sin you never know he was hit by a Rasengan of all things.

Both opponents locked eyes for a moment, then disappeared and met in the middle causing a small shock wave at the power behind the attack. Roger, holding his sword in his left hand, deflected the two kunai Minato held in either hand the left kunai in reverse grip. Minato brought up his left leg in an attempt to kick his foe; however, Roger used his free hand and locked the blonde's ankle in his grip.

Minato pulled the left kunai away from the grinning Pirate and attempted a slash across his chest, he avoided it by crouching low and doing a spin kick at the Shinobi's other leg, but loosened his grip on the left.

Using this to his advantage Minato did a back flip and threw the two kunai at the spinning Pirate King in the process. Roger wasn't called the strongest pirate for nothing though, and used his sword to deflect the first and grabbed the second stopping his spin after grabbing it.

The blonde Shinobi used the Hiraishin again reappearing in a yellow flash holding another Rasengan in his right hand. Roger was ready for this however, and dropped the kunai just as Minato disappeared, putting his right index and middle finger out straight with his hand close to his side,

"Rasengan!" he yelled again, only this time when he thrust forward the ball of chakra halted before it connected with the Pirate King's chest causing Minato to look at his Rasengan and go wide eyed.

"Ya know…" Minato's head shot up, thinking only one thing. '_How did he stop the __Rasengan__ with his FUCKING FINGER!_' Roger continued. "…So far this has been the funniest fight I've ever been in." his grin grew again and he split his fingers, jumping away right after.

As soon as resistance left, the still stunned Minato lost his balance and began to fall forward but, the Rasengan became extremely unstable and the ball of spiraling chakra exploded in his hand, kicking up a smokescreen of dust.

When the dust cleared a few moments later there was a small creator where it exploded, Roger chuckled softly. "Nice try." He quickly placed his sword parallel to his back halting the kunai from being driven in his spine.

Roger looked over hi right shoulder at his bloodied opponent. "Ah *Cough, cough* so it's dislocated." He said looking at Minato's right arm, which was completely limb aside from it slightly shaking. "Think you can continue?" The Pirate mocked he got a heated glare and grunt in response.

Without looking away Roger used his free hand and pulled out his pistol, then shot five times at the trees in front of him. A second later three pops were herd. "I fucking _**HATE**_ replication techniques." He mumbled to himself, with his grin still present. Roger then attempted another spin kick that Minato avoided by Hiraishining to a previously placed seal.

Roger shot three more times as he spun and completed his three-sixty by planting his sword, up to the hilt, in the ground. Two pops were herd followed by a muffled pop below the Pirate King. He slowly pulled his sword out of the ground with a chuckle and turned around to face his opponent. "Minato…you can give up. No one will think any differently of you ya know?" Roger seriously said, there was a moment of silence as if he were considering it, then, he chuckled and it gradually turned into full blown laughter. A few moments later he stopped and looked at his seemingly uninjured opponent.

Slowly Minato walked backward to a tree behind him, he twisted his body slightly then slammed his dislocated shoulder back in place. The Namikaze only grunted after it was back in place.

Roger chuckled as Minato pulled out ten more kunai. "Is playtime over already?" All he got for an answer was four more Minato's poofing in existence and Minato tossing two to each. Then all five threw there kunai at Roger, who quickly holstered his pistol and unsheathed another sword, then they Hiraishined.

He crossed his two swords in front of him making an X, and when the kunai came in range he deflected all of them. There was now a small circle of Hiraishin kunai around the Pirate King.

Roger closed his eyes and exhaled ready for anything, his grin never leaving his face for the time he waited for Minato to make his move. Three Minato's flashed in front of him each holding two kunai, Roger's eyes shot open and the dance of death began.

The Kage level Shinobi had hoped the increase in fighters would give him an advantage; however, the Pirate King was keeping up with the three in front of him. The center clone hesitated and roger thrust his left sword forward hoping to capitalize. Just then a fourth blonde flashed behind him and vertically slashed Roger from left hip to right shoulder. As he flinched from the wound the front Minato's lunged forward set on ending Roger's life. Thinking quickly, the Pirate King leaned back and executed a back flip thrusting his swords impaling the two side Minato's in their hearts and kicking the centers in the jaw. He was going to finish the flip by kicking the last Minato in the head but the blonde anticipated this and grabbed Rogers ankle, slamming him in the dirt behind the fourth clone. That wasn't the end of it though, the real Minato jumped from the trees above holding two Rasengan this time. The Roger Pirates could only watch as their Captain was hit by the two jutsu in the chest. Roger coughed up a copious amount of blood from the attack and was driven down farther into the ground throwing a large amount of dust up around the area.

The slightly worn out Shinobi prepared the finishing blow to his opponent when he suddenly got a strong sense of danger, so he Hiraishined to what he thought was a safe distance away and back again a few seconds later on his knees completely exhausted. '_What the hell was that._' He thought trying to compose himself, if he would've looked around he would have seen that most of the people around the battle zone were knocked unconscious from whatever it was that caused him to almost pass out.

Roger began laughing again but it soon turned into a violent cough, the dust cleared after a moment reveling a slightly bloodied and coughing Roger who had a sword in his left hand and a hilt of one in his right. After a few more minutes Roger collected himself and stood up on shaky legs, he dropped the destroyed blade and slowly shuffled his way toward the stunned Shinobi.

"H-How are y-you standing after that?" Minato questioned, amazed at his opponents stamina.

Roger coughed again and place his sword horizontally across his chest then he kicked the blonde in the jaw as hard as he could. Minato's last thought before his world went dark was. '_He used his blade to take most of the damage._'

The Pirate King then fell to his knees and had another coughing fit. Crocus rushed to his Capitan's aid. "Goddamnit Roger! I told you to fucking take it easy." He began to tend to his injuries as Rayleigh, the second in command, ordered the remaining crew to begin collecting the knocked out Shinobi and place them in the tent Shanks was starting to set up. "But do you listen…_**NO **_you just _**had **_to get in a fight!"

Rogers coughing died down. "Ah…it was worth it." The King chuckled. "Now he's gotta take us to his place." He stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world, Crocus could only sigh and shake his head.

(An Hour and a Half Later)

A now bandaged Minato groaned as he sat up, he placed a hand on his face. "What happened?"

He heard a grunt and shot up, jumping out of his bed, only to immediately drop to his knees clutching his splitting head. "FUCK!" That only intensified the pain.

"I'm surprised you caused the Capitan to use his Haki." Said an annoyed sounding voice. "So after you got knocked out the Capitan ordered us to set up camp here for a while."

Minato looked to where the voice was coming form to see a bandanna wearing man with…leaves growing out of his head. He looked closer. '_Well there not growing out of his head...but still, flowers?_"

"Get dressed and take this when you're done." The plant-man said placing a cup on a desk by the bed the blonde was previously on. "It'll help with the pain, and Roger wants to talk to you."

"Arigato Flower-san." Minato mumbled as he stood, Crocus grunted then left the tent. The blonde got dressed and swallowed what was in the cup, after he checked it for poison of course. He walked outside looking around to see they were now in a clearing and the people from his squad were talking with the Pirates like the best of friends would. That settled some of his worries he had for his squad mates. '_Maybe not all pirates are bad._'

The two teen pirate apprentices, Buggy and Shanks, moved by arguing about whether the North Pole was colder or the South was. They stopped when in front of the blonde Shinobi and the one wearing a straw hat said while pointing. "Rogers waiting for ya over there…Anyways Buggy the South Pole is colder." The two then continued on their way. He began walking in the direction guided in and after a few minutes came across Roger sitting next to a river drinking some sake with his ever present grin.

"You wanted to talk?" Minato questioned while standing a good distance away still a little apprehensive about what the Pirate King had in store for him or his friends.

"Yep!" he looked at the person still on guard. "If you were in any danger I'da killed ya when we first fought." Sensing no deceit he moved closer to the drinking pirate. "Answer a few of my questions first." Roger took a swig of his sake and looked at the Namikaze. "Sure…as long as you let me have another favor."

He fired off three questions. "What the hell kind of jutsu was that Haki you used, how do you know so much about Raftel, and why are you here?"

The Pirate King thought about the questions for a moment then answered. "Haki is basically what you call killing intent mixed with something like compressed chakra but intensified by three." It slightly caught Minato off guard at how Roger was speaking, in a serious manor even though he was still grinning. "I know so much because it's easy to get information off the world government with the right connections." Roger took another swig of alcohol. "I'm here cause of the bragging rights and I'll be dead soon." Roger chuckled when Minato's eyes widened.

Roger motions the Shinobi over and he complied sitting down. "You're one of the strongest people I've ever met." He stated as he handed Minato a bottle of sake. "I don't want to go out like a bitch dying in bed, that can't even walk to the shitter, I want my final spark to turn into a raging inferno that'll catch the entire world ablaze, and to cause that inferno to birth inspiration in people like nothing else could!"

Minato looked at Roger's eyes, where he could see something akin to the will of fire burning brightly even with the Shinigami closing in on his soul "Why tell me all of this?" the blonde asked after he took a shot of alcohol.

After a second Roger nodded to himself. "You seem like a trustworthy person for what I have in store for the world."

"…So what's your favor?" Minato asked after a comfortable silence between the two.

Roger Laughed. "Unfortunately I can't go back to Konaha with you, might bring up some unnecessary issues with the world government." At the 'No shit!" look he received he laughed. "…as for my favor…Do you get the newspaper from the World Government?"

Well there it is the first chapter to my first story

Tell me what you all think of it with constructive criticism please

This is your King (JK) singing off till next time: A legends Death and the Invasion of Justice.


	2. Legends Death and Invasion of Justice

Greetings my loyal Scorpions (anyone who reads my fan-fics shall be label as such from here-on-forth), King Tombs here with another chapter of The Crew from the Four Blues here and in case your all wondering I've decided to list the top three crossovers of this story.

One Piece: will be the world that everything takes place one due to how the Grand line is.

Naruto: a large majority of characters from the Naruto-verse will have an important role here.

Pirates of the Caribbean: that'll be later though.

WARNING: Language, Character death, and piratey things.

That's about all I have for you as of right now.

"Regular speech"

"_**Extreme Emphasis on something**_"

'_Regular_ _Thought_'

"**DEMONIC or Really pissed off** speaking"

'_**DEMONIC or Really pissed off**_ Thought'

Title or jutsu 

In case I forgot last chapter – Disclaimer: I own not a damn thing unless it's one of my OC's, if I did id probably own a tank…tell me you wouldn't want one.

Chapter 2: Death of a Legend and invasion of justice.

"…As for my favor…Do you get the newspaper from the world government?" At Minato's hesitant nod his smirk grew.

(Back at the camp)

While Minato and Roger talked the others at the camp were chatting and having a good time, well all but one, a young jounin that wore a blue suit, a green flak jacket same as the other Shinobi, and a facemask that covered the bottom half of his face.

For as young as he was it was odd that he had white hair, what surprised the other pirates was that his headband covered his left eye as if he were blind in that one. The reason he wasn't having as good of a time as the others was for the fact that two pirate apprentices would not stop arguing over which pole was colder, this bothered no one else, and one person seemed to be asleep, even with everything else going on around him.

Shanks and Buggy were in each other's faces "The North pole is the coldest, everyone knows that."

"You are so stupid sometimes big nose!" Shanks retorted. "Going north it gets hotter, going south it gets colder."

"**Kami damnit!**" Kakashi finally had enough from the two. "**It doesn't matter which is colder you morons!**" He took a moment to calm down. "How the hell did you two ever survive the trip here?" he honestly asked.

Shanks just blinked while the clown like pirate smirked. "See Shanks-baka…even our new friend thinks you're wrong."

"No he clearly agrees with me don't you one eye?"

There was a pause then Kakashi yelled out and charged the two not really caring if this caused a fight between the two groups. Before he got to striking distance three bottles flew out from the group hitting the teens in the side of the head, shattering the bottles, and knocking them all down. Rayleigh walked over and slapped the three with one swipe.

"That was three bottles of ale you broke fighting amongst yourselves. Stop fighting amongst yourselves damnit!" he looked at the dazed and bleeding group only to sigh. "Crocus fix these kids up."

The doctor grumbled as he walked over to the downed teens. "The youngins done get ina scrap did they?" a new arrival asked getting a nod toward Rayleigh and a broken bottle kicked at him from crocus.

"What'cha doing here Rob?" the straw hat wearing pirate asked the orange haired shipwright an small, muscular man with hair that went to his neck and scars all over his face from his many battles he took part in.

"Jack got some holes in'er belly from going over them rocks so I'm gonna fixer up for when we take off…where's the cap'n at?"

"He's over there talking to the yellow guy who fought roger." Rayleigh motioned with his left hand.

"Thanks boss two!" he said as he walked to where the vice Capitan motioned.

(With Roger and Minato)

"…I knew it was too good to be true." A slightly agitated Minato said. "it was wishful thinking on my part." Roger gave a curious look

"And that would be?"

"(Sigh) that you would leave after what you said…I was fully prepared to bring you to Konaha till ya said that you couldn't go there."

The Pirate King laughed. "Yea but my partner talked to me 'bout it and he was right…if we went there it would only cause Raftel to get in some shit with the world Gov."

The blond gave an understanding nod as a scarred individual made his presence known. "Oi, cap'n our leave's gonna be a wee mucked up."

"Why's that Rob? She take some damage?" he asked unworriedly, receiving a nod for his answer. "Damn! How long?" this was the first time the blonde jounin saw Roger not grinning.

The small man thought for a moment then hummed. "Say 'bout a week."

Roger sighed then his grin returned. "Well we'll just have to take a short break!"

Minato set his drink down and began to stand. "Where you going?"

"Tell my squad our trips going to be delayed…can't have pirates running unattended now. Can we?" he asked as he passed the shipwright and moved toward the camp. Roger only chuckled at the Shinobi.

(Three Days Later Pirates Campsite)

It had been three days since the Roger Pirates arrival to Raftel. "I'm bored!" A select few hadn't found anything to do and were lying around namely Shanks and Kakashi. "What do you wanna do one-eye?"

The white-haired Shinobi growled. "The name is Kakashi and _**STOP**_ asking me!"

"Why the attitude one-eye." The masked teen was having trouble suppressing his killing intent by now. "I know!" he yelled as he sat up. "HACHI RANDAMU KAIZOKU GEMU!" He called out as he jumped up.

'_Eight random pirate games…the fuck is that?_' all of the Shinobi thought while all the other's started to cheer. It died down as Gaban moved up to Shanks

"We have a challenge between nakama red-haired Shanks and one-eyed Kakashi …Do you both accept." Shanks instantly said yes Kakashi just shrugged after he thought it'd pass the time and he could get a drink…so why not?

"Why not." As soon as the words left his mouth a chair was placed behind him and Shanks and a table between them.

"Let the first match of the HACHI RANDAMU KAIZOKU GEMU begin!" The host of said games was apparently Gaban. "The first event will be a drinking match between the instigators of the games…BRING OUT THE _**SPECIAL**_!"

After his yell, Crocus walked up to the table along with Roger two shot glasses and a clear bottle with a green liquid in hand. A homemade label was taped on it at an angel Roger's Special. The liquor was placed in the center of the table and the two contestants given their glasses. "The rules are simple! First to pass out losses if both do so then it's a tie." He smirked. "Are you both ready?" at their nods the doctor poured their Special. "Then…BEGIN THE GAMES!"

They killed their shots right away. "Ya ready to lose one-eye?"

The Shinobi chuckled as the glasses were refilled. "I was just about to say the same to you."

The sword wielding pirate scoffed. "As if I'd lose to a man that hides his face…How in the hell did you drink that without removing that mask!?" this gathered the others attention, besides the Shinobi of course, who just rolled their eyes at him, for they knew what was about to happen.

He slowly picked up the drink and moved it to his mouth. "Well it's simple really…" it reached his lips and a large smile grew on his face. "…I'm that good." And with everyone watching he kicked the drink back and swallowed it without hindrance.

"HOLY FUCK!" they all yelled "HOW'D YOU DO THAT!?" They asked.

He chuckled again. "You better drink the shot less your chickening out." At that the others came back from their surprise and Shanks drank his shot with a grumble.

(Three shots later)

"ush un oossh! (you're gonna lose!)" A drunk straw hat wearing pirate said.

"Foosh ush aredy ost! (Fool you already lost!)" an equally shit-faced Shinobi stated.

Both picked up their drinks and moved them to their mouths but just before they drank the Special they started to lean to the side and fall, Roger grabbed the shot glasses from the now unconscious duo as they landed on the ground.

There was a pause. "I saved the Special!" the Pirate King yelled then everyone cheered. He kicked both drinks back at the same time causing another round of cheers.

The group settled down after the two unconscious people were dragged to the medical tent by the doctors for alcohol poisoning (Special's a kick ass liquor) Gaban made a calming hand jester. "Well it seems the games' first participants came to a tie." He looked around the gathered group. "For our next game we will need fifteen minutes to set up."

As Gaban took a few crew members with him to set up whatever it was they were setting up a few Shinobi were talking amongst themselves.

A spikey black haired man with a moustache, and wearing a grey high collard outfit with sunglasses looked over to another Konaha Shinobi "These games are…interesting." a jounin there, not cheering for the games said to other man there, the pineapple haired man had black hair and a goatee with a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and green hand guards. The two scars that adorned his face were his most noticeable fetcher.

He looked over to the stoic individual and grumbled. "Troublesome is what they are."

Roger had an unhinged jaw while staring at the two. "They talked!" he called out gaining the others attention. "IT'S A MERICAL!" the remaining leaf-nin were snickering at their squad members, who were now subject to Roger's...unique personality. One Shinobi in particular, a feral looking woman that had brown, wild, untamed hair, with a dark red fang mark on either side of her face, she also had slit wolf-like eyes adding to the already feral looking woman, she wore the common Konaha uniform just without the Hitai-ate had a similar experience the other day but could see what was so funny and openly laughed at her friends.. "WHERE'S MINATO! HE HAS TO HEAR THIS!"

"He's checking Oro out!" A distracted sounding Gaban yelled to his leader.

"Damn and I was hoping he would hear the Ninsect-guy and Deernin-guy talking." He sighed. "Well at least god gave them speech."

The Ninsect-guy, as Roger labeled, adjusted his sunglasses. "You reaction is quite illogical to the two of us talking." Roger only stared at him.

"Did you just…insult me?" A large smile grew on his face and he laughed. "I like you Ninsect-guy." Roger looked at Deernin-guy who grumbled something about 'troublesome pirates' and chuckled. "Don't worry your cool too Deernin-guy." He slapped the two on the back as he walked by. "Oh. Hay Tsume-Chan!" the laughing woman stopped and gave a warning glare. "…Never mind." After he thought about what he was going to say, if he said it not even the fact her dog companion being absent would save his ass.

"IT READY YET!"

"YEP!" The glasses wearing pirate walked out from the curtain that had been placed up to prevent prying eyes from seeing what the next game would be. "Gather 'round, I've got the next game ready for you fine folks today!" he reached back grabbing the certain behind him and made a quick jerk pulling the curtain down, revealing a eight foot round mat with a round, red, circle in the center of it.

"For this I'm gonna need Seagull." A large, bald, dark-skinned man stepped forward, he also had a pig-like nose, and wore all black shirt and shorts. "And the big fucker back there." He pointed to a large, long haired, redhead with two purple markings on his face and instead of the normal Konaha uniform he wore a black samurai like outfit with armor that had the kanji for…food on it. And he was the only one there that didn't have a Hitai-ate; instead he wore a white hachimaki (stylized headband). When he realized Gaban was calling him up he made his way through the crowd.

He asked the man he called forward his name. "Choza Akimichi"

"Alright Choza, go to the mark at the left. Seagull, go to the right." The two moved to the designated spots with a slight shrug. When they were in their spots Gaban moved in the center circle. "Alright ya bastards this game's gonna be a sumo match between Choza Tank Akimichi." Said Shinobi raised his eye slightly. "shut up, that's you nickname…and his opponent is Seagull Ship Smasher Jackson." The pirates cheered, pumping up the bald man. "It's best two out of three if you get pushed out of the outer circle you lose…so don't get pushed out." He lifted his hand up. "Ready?" They both got in a sumo position and nodded then he brought the hand down. "Begin!" As to not get crushed, the cheerful axe-man jumped out of the coming battle.

The two collided in the middle right after the black haired pirate jumped back. Pushing against one another the groups were cheering for their respected player in the match.

The taller Seagull started to force the Shinobi back and his momentum wasn't stopped till the earring wearing nin was a foot away from losing. The Akimichi purposely slid back and leaned to the right causing the taller man to lose his balance and Choza used that to his advantage. By the time his opponent halted his momentum the dark-skinned man had already lost. A massive cheer came from the Shinobi (except from the Deernin-guy and Ninsect-guy of course.)

Gaban returned to the center after the two sumo wrestlers were back in position. "Well that was certainly unexpected." He laughed a little. "Winner of round one is Choza 'Tank' Akimichi." Another round of cheers were silenced when the host's hand was brought up again. "Ready?" Both nodded again. "BEGIN!" This time when he jumped back the two waited an extra second then charged each other, set on beating the other.

this time Seagull wasn't going to take his opponent lightly, like he did in the first round. Just before they crashed he lowered himself slightly and grabbed the Akimichi at a lower area then the last time.

Due to his victory in the last match Choza let his confidence get the better of him and wasn't full prepared for the tactics change. So when Seagull grabbed him, he was caught unaware with the bald man's new advantage and couldn't counter the move in time.

Seagull used his new hold and his strength to win the second round by lifting the Shinobi in the air and throwing him out of the ring with a small grunt of exertion on his part.

Choza slammed into the ground the pirates cheered for the Ship Smasher's Victory while the Shinobi expressed some concern for their ally, but it was unneeded as he got up and walked back to the mat with a look of determination on his face.

"Well this is certainly exciting!" Gaban said as he walked to the center for the start of the third and final round of this game. "SEAGULL JACKSON IS THE WINNER OF ROUND TWO!" There were more cheerers as Gaban made it to the center where he waited for the two challengers to make it in their positions this final time. "The final round of sumo wrestling, will decide the winner of the second game!"

He put his hand up when they got in position and asked for the third time. "Ready?" He didn't receive any answer this time, just two determined opponents. He took that as his answer moved very far from the two large men. "ALRIGHT FATASSES! BEGIN!" now normally the two large men could hold their anger at being called fat, something that they would normally laugh at; however, this time the two men were worked up, pumped, and angry that their opponent got the better of them during the last matches.

When they collided in the middle it actually sent out a shockwave. "**I'M NOT FAT!**" Choza, and Seagull yelled at the same time, causing Gaban to laugh.

"Holy shit it actually worked!" he was referring to the fact that calling them fat was like tying a chicken to two alligators heads, after they got worked up from the fights.

Everyone could feel the energy flowing out of the two, luckily the mat wasn't wood or it would have been splintered from the force being exerted on it. The clash lasted for forty more seconds then Seagull forced Choza to step back, as to not lose he dug his foot in the mat and moved against the Ship Destroyer. At a snail's pace he pushed Seagull back, no matter how hard he tried The Tank would not stop in his movement.

Ever so slowly, to the two locked in a test of strength moved to the edge of the mat, seagull took a moment and inhaled he then threw the Shinobi away from him. However, a laughing Gaban went in the center of the 'ring' showing the match was over the two looked down at each other's feet to see who won and showed the same face of victory. It was silent, no one knew who had won both wrestlers were out of the mat's outer circle.

"The winner of game two, round three in the Hachi Randamu Kaizoku Gemu is…" he paused, for dramatic effect or to piss everyone off no one could tell. "Choza The Tank Akimichi!" Seagull had stepped out of bounds first, but both groups cheered.

The two, worn out, wrestlers walked up to each other and gave a bow of respect then walked off the mat to get a cold drink.

The Deernin-guy gave Choza a lazy congratulation and laid down next to the redhead, as said redhead chugged a glass of water. "Thanks Shikaku. Damn he's a strong son-of-a-bitch." Another Konaha Shinobi walked up to him. The man had shoulder length blonde hair, that was spikey in the front and put in a ponytail at the back, he wore the common flak jacket over a black outfit with arm and hand-guards. "Yo Inoichi! What's up?" he asked his green eyed friend with a smile.

"Nothing much. Nice win, by the way." Choza laughed.

"It was fun!" He joyfully exclaimed.

"ALRIGHT SHITHEADS! GATHER 'ROUND!" Gaban yelled out causing the others to shuffle over to a poker table. "Next game's gonna be Texas hold'em…so I need three of you ninja and three of you pirates to step on up." After a quick discussion Shikaku, Inoichi, and Tsume decided to play for team Leaf while Crocus, Rayleigh, and Gaban for team Pirate. Since the money didn't match it was just a friendly match using the chips.

Every other seat had a Shinobi so there was no chance of cheating using the person next to them.

"How bout we make this a little interesting since we can't put up real money?" Tsume said with a grin the group looked at each other and nodded. "If we win the you give us the recipe for that special." She paused at the pirates wide eyed look.

"And in return?" Rayleigh asked.

"Well I suppose there is a chance we'll lose so if that happens then well give you three hundred gallons of wolf whiskey with the recipe." That sounded fair, the other day Tsume summoned a wolf messenger and had it bring out some whiskey to give a proper toast to new members of the 'pack' as the Inuzuka said. They all agreed and began the game.

Shikaku got the dealer button, while Gaban had to put in five for the small blind and Tsume ten for the big blind, Shikaku gave each person their two cards and it goes to Crocus who calls the ten, signifying the start of the third game.

(An hour later)

Minato sighed as he walked back to camp. '_That damn ship is amazing, how the hell did they cross the reefs?_' as he continued moving he heard a commotion coming from the camp and sped up to see what was going on.

(At the camp a little bit before the Namikaze herd the commotion)

The last two people playing were surprisingly Tsume and Crocus and it was intense a total of twelve hundred was in the pot and either person still in had another twelve to go.

On the table there were two aces, a seven of clubs, and a two of clubs on the table.

The doctor looked up. "All in." Was all he said.

"You sure 'bout that doc?" at his nod she grinned. "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."

They went in and crocus flipped the final card a four of clubs. "on three." The holder of the wolf summons nodded once. "One." The doctor said

Tsume growled out a "Two."

"Three." They both said and flipped their cards. It was silent for what seemed to be hours until.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Most of the pirates had similar thoughts, two rare hands right in front of them. The doctor had the other two aces, while Tsume had a three and five of clubs, the winning hand for the recipe.

When the Shinobi realized they won they cheered. The woman jumped on the chair and pointed at the newly recovered Shanks. "Get a bottle of Special!" she yelled causing him to wince from the volume. The other Shinobi were dancing as almost all of the pirates (Except Shanks and Rayleigh, one was too drunk the other just too serious) for losing the Special's recipe.

This is what Minato saw when he got back to the camp. "DA FUQ?!" He intelligently stated/asked. Roger miraculously recovered and was at the new arrivals side, with an arm over his shoulder before he could blink.

"Minato, glad you could make it!" He didn't stop smiling.

"What the hell is going on?" the blonde asked after a moment to collect his thoughts.

"…Well Shanks and Kashi-Chan were a wee bit board so we decided to play Hachi Randamu Kaizoku Gemu…" He went on to explain the event's leading up to what was currently proceeding around them. "…and now we owe you our recipe." He began crying again. "WHY!?" the Pirate King called to the heavens.

Gaban was the quickest to recover with an announcement. "We still have five games to get through before tomorrow!" When he spotted the new arrival he smiled. "Let's put on a race, two vs. two relay the start will be right here, the first half to our ship where our shipwright Robby will call me to tell me when the other two set off to finish the relay." He looked at the two leaders. "The final stretch will be completed by the two lovely commanders." He motioned to Roger and Minato. "Who's up for the first stretch?"

"Buggy is!" Shanks answered for his friend. None of the Shinobi moved for a minute.

"Fuck it, I'll go up against the clown." The feral Tsume said causing Buggy to yell at her, but being ignored it fell on deaf ears.

The two got to the starting line as the other contestant disappeared towards the Oro Jackson. Scooper held a bottle in front of himself. "May the fourth game…" he dropped the bottle and yelled. "BEGIN!" just as it hit the ground causing the two racers to shoot off in the direction their respective leaders headed in.

A few Shinobi's eyebrows were above their heads. '_For some one that complains so much he's a lot stronger than he looks if he can keep up with Tsume._'

(With the runners)

To say the Inuzuka was surprised would be an understatement; here was one of the weakest members of the Roger Pirates keeping up with the strongest and fastest member of the clan, she might not have been going top speed but still, it was impressive.

Buggy saw the surprise in her eyes when he looked over and he laughed. "I might not be the flashiest, but I am the fastest on our crew." She gave off a grunt and Buggy's smile slipped a little. '_Fine then, let's turn it up a notch!_" He began to gain distance on Tsume who rolled her eyes.

She could tell Buggy had a grin on his face as they dodged and weaved through the forest. '_Well let's wipe it off._' She told herself, her fetchers become more feral, claws, and k-nines lengthened then the Inuzuka got on all fours. "Ninja Art Beast Mimicry." Tsume said to herself just before she blew past the gloating pirate.

Buggy's grin quickly left his face when he realized he wasn't first. "THAT FLASHY BITCH!" The red-nosed teen roared. '_Well since she's using hers I might as well use my flashy power._' With that he stopped and separated both of his feet from his legs and grabbed each in a hand, now parallel to the ground with his feet barely touching he yelled out his move. "Barra Barra no Morigaido!" (Morigaido is a combination of forest and glide in Japanese so forest glide). And he shot off like a rocket, now maneuvering like a plane through a city.

Tsume definitely wasn't going as fast as she could, assuming that this boost would be enough to pass the second half off to Minato. Her eyes widened when she smelled the clown-boy closing in, and fast. '_NO FUCKING WAY!_' She didn't want to believe it, he caught up and as to not lose she had to increase her speed.

(With Minato and Roger)

"I never thought I'd be racing against a _**PIRATE**_ as if he were my friend." The blonde chuckled

"You _**ARE**_ my friend." He smiled. "But you're not winning this round."

Before the little spat could continue their ears picked up a sound of two high speed runners and the two shared a glance as they prepared to run.

"Damn that was fast!" The orange haired shipwright barked out and looked behind them at the ocean water hitting the beach. "Are they gonna be able to stop on ti-"his question was cut off as two high speed blurs rushed by and the second racers took off. The two forces created a small sand twister, blinding Robby he did however, hear an enormous splash and got soaked a moment later.

When the sand cleared he looked at the water again and started running toward the water. "God Damnit Buggy! Why in the hell can't someone swim when they eat a _**FRUIT**_ of all things?" Before Rob could dived in the water soaked Inuzuka came up with a sputtering Buggy and threw him on the sand.

"Thanks bitch." The weaken clown panted causing the shipwright's jaw to it the floor.

Tsume grinned. "Not a problem cocksucker." She retorted causing Rob to look like a gaping fish. "Don't tell me your sore 'bout getting saved by a woman." The Clown rolled his eyes in response.

He wasn't really up for the trash talking right now. "Give me a minute ya flashy whore…then I wanna go see the look on your flashy face when the blond bastard loses."

(Just as the two ran off)

Minato and Roger exchanged glances as they kicked off the sand toward the camp, sending the two straight into the trees, they kicked off the trees low to the ground splintering each one from the force behind it.

Minato sent some more chakra through his legs getting a power boost for each stride gaining ahead on the King of Pirates. The next tree he kicked off of, which was much, much smaller than all the others, shattered in front of Roger allowing the Shinobi to gain more distance between the two from Roger's hesitation.

Roger's grin never left. "Alright bastard, I'll play." He kicked up the biggest piece, a baseball sized hunk of wood, which he then kicked with as much force as he could slight to the right and took off again.

There was no way Minato could lose now; he was at least one hundred yards ahead of the pirate. Just as he thought that he stopped to avoid a chunk of wood from splattering his brains across the woods and began running again after it exploded against the tree in front of him and the debris cleared. '_Damnit Roger, you pirate baster'_

The little pause and speed loss was enough of an advantage for the raven-haired pirate to catch up with Minato.

The two were neck and neck, closing in on the finish line, the final stretch came into view and roger pumped more chakra to his legs. He crossed the finish line first and they both put on the air breaks, kicking up dust and digging a trench in the dirt.

When it cleared the Shinobi were cheering along with some surprised pirates, at the fact Roger lost. Gaban came up to the two.

"Alright! We have four more games to get through, the pirates are down zip-three." He chuckled. "Seems that were close to losing don't it?"

Then Buggy and Tsume showed up. "NOOOOOOOOOO! WE CAN'T LOSE ANOTHER GAME!" the blue headed clown yelled.

"That's right." Gaban wisely stated. "The games will end if we do…So let's begin the fifth game!"

(A few hours later)

"Winner of the seventh game, weapons crafting." A blackened Gaban almost growled out. "Is Buggy the clown for the massive explosion he created with the Muggy Bomb." Said person gave off a nervous laugh.

The score was now tied three to three, in game number five, a knife throwing match between Kakashi and Crocus, the winner turned out to be the doctor winning by one bulls-eye. Game six was a small football game six against six first to three touchdowns winner, with Roger scoring the winning TD.

Then the most recent game…weapons crafting, Buggy went up against Inoichi in this one due to his vast knowledge on plant reactions it was thought he would win no contest however, Buggy had other plans and created a bomb, without a recipe, that took out half the camp and covered everyone in a layer of soot.

"We'll take a twenty minute break to get cleaned up then start the deciding game eight." With that he walked away mumbling about dumb, lucky, apprentices.

After the group got cleaned up and set the camp back to its previous state a large, round, matt, surrounded by an octagon cage was revealed, with a _**VERY**_ happy Gaban in the center of it as the referee. "The final match of every game is game eight, a fight between the two Capitan's of the crew. In this case a Capitan and a Kage." He paused. "This will be a till knockout or submission match, no weapons, no special powers, just close quarters skills." The final participants took off their shirts and shoes, leaving then in their pants, they got in the ring and the glasses wearing pirate announced the beginning of the end.

He motioned to his right. "In this corner at six foot three inches, weighing in at one hundred-eighty pounds, the Pirate King with a bounty of three point six billion Beli, from Loguetown, Roger D. Gol!" he then motioned with the other hand. "And in this corner at five foot eight inches, weighing in at on hundred-forty pounds, the Yellow Flash, from Konaha, Konaha's next Kage!" the blonde rolled his eyes. "Minato Namikaze!"

Gaban raised both hands and backed up. "MAY THE FINAL GAME OF THE HACHI RANDAMU KAIZOKU GEMU BEGIN!" Right after he said that and dropped both hands, a bottle was broken in replace of a bell by a Hyuuga, who was the brother of Hiashi Hyuuga, Hizashi Hyuuga an oddity in the clan for he was the opposite of his other family members, and not a strict or stern Hyuuga. He wore the normal jounin outfit with his Hitai-ate covering the curse seal on his forehead.

The round started off quickly both wanting a win for the bragging rights if nothing else. Roger began with a left jab the blonde dodged and countered with a right to the chest; he leaned back to reduce the damage and brought his left leg to Minato's hip.

The future Kage grunted from the pain and brought his elbow down on the offending leg, the pirate brought it down before he could connect and rolled away. Minato advanced on the rolling King and dished out a heavy right that was blocked when Roger crossed his arms in front of him.

He pushed his arms forward and the Kage slid back allowing the King to stand up, the two danced around each other throwing heavy rights and left hooks, one hit that could be the deciding factor for this match. Roger threw a long uppercut as a feint that Minato saw threw and slid his left between his opponents feet and kicked to the left causing Roger to lose his balance 'cause of the uppercuts sweep and fall to one knee. The blonde backhanded the mustached man with his right and gave him a jab with his left, before the assault could continue, Roger lunged forward knocking the blond down and pinning him down.

Roger assaulted the Kage with a rapid barrage of punches to the face, Minato kicked the King causing him to stop in his barrage, and Minato freed his hands and threw Roger off of him. The bloodied blond got up without pause and whipped the blood dripping down his eyes then he smiled. '_This is fun._' The grin on his opponents face showed he had similar thoughts. Roger danced towards the other fighter as did the blonde, Roger threw a right the Kage blocked with his left and countered by grasping onto his outstretched hand, and he pulled the King into a knee to the stomach, forcing the wind out of Gol's lungs. He then let Rogers hand fall and got the Capitan with a right, left, left, uppercut combo knocking him down to the ground. In his excitement he went forward toward the downed pirate but was quickly halted by Roger spinning like a top, hitting the Kage twice, knocking him back to the fence.

The Pirate King did a kip-up and landed on his feet, then he charged toward the dazed man and went for a palm thrust to the center-mass of the chest, Minato let the hit come then grasped the pirates hand, he elbowed the man in the jaw, sending spit and blood flying, then spun, sending the pirate into the fence as well. He quickly kneed him three times in the right side, but hopped back when Roger shot a right at his jaw.

Minato came back at roger throwing a left jab he side stepped and a right hook he dodged, he blocked the next hook from the left forearm then used the other as a hammer and brought it down on Minato's head. The blonde 'hugged' the offending arm and jumped up, kicking roger with both feet as he leaned back, bringing the pirate with him to the matted floor.

Minato shakily got up, while Roger coughed and wheezed (They may be bad asses but they've been beating the shit out of each other for about a minute and forty seconds). "Fuck!" The King gasped, as he slowly got on all fours.

"Damnit Roger! You're straining yourself too much!" The Doc berated his Capitan.

The two fighters ignored him as they continued the fight with Roger pushing against the matt and standing again. "That's twice now…that you knocked me down…it won't happen again." The pirates grin as still on his face.

"You're right…the next time you won't get back up!" with that he sprinted the short distance to his opponent. Roger brought up his knee and blocked the blonde's kick, he then smacked both hands on his ears, fucking up his equilibrium, and disorienting the Shinobi.

Minato's ears were ringing and the world spinning, not a good thing in the middle of a fight. Before the blonde could recover Roger moved in for the kill so to speak, he kicked the Shinobi in to the fence, then rushed up and repeatedly punched the disoriented man, this would not be enough however, since he wanted to show his opponent he wasn't a push over, since he had got knocked out in the last fight they had. He recovered during the beating and brought down his two arms halting the barrage, then head-butted the black-haired man, breaking his nose with an audible crunch.

The Pirate King recoiled from the pain now more focused on his broken nose. "Son of a bitch!" His yell came out nasally. Minato spit up some blood, he then ran by the pirate with a lariat-like move and knocked the man down.

Roger got back up and cracked his nose back in place. "Damn that hu-" The word never left his moth as Minato mule kicked him, causing the man to slide back. He stopped the follow up attack with his left hand and slammed his other elbow snapping his leg with a loud crack and a yell; he forced his now limp leg from Roger's grip, causing him extreme pain.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Roger made a lunge at the temporarily one legend Shinobi, said Shinobi hopped back and kicked the pirate in the nose…breaking it again…with his good leg.

"FUCK!" The duo yelled out simultaneously as the blonde crumpled to the matt and Roger fell back holding his gushing nose. The Kage level ninja rolled to Roger and slammed his forearm on top of his head, he shot his hand out in retaliation connecting with his opponents throat. Minato coughed and wheezed, he couldn't breathe, and his vision was darkening, he leaned his head back and with as much force as possible hit the King for a third time that fight in the nose.

They could barely move right about now, so Gaban forced himself to call the fight a draw for both the fighters benefit. Crocus immediately entered the ring berating the two idiots for fighting with such intensity.

(Four days later)

After the games ended the two leaders were basically put on camp-arrest and couldn't be without supervision, Minato felt like a kid, Roger…was used to this kind of thing by now. The pirates decided that they would leave the next morning since it was so late, and to say a better bye to their friends.

Kakashi and Shanks were more like brothers now after the Hachi Randamu Kaizoku Gemu, Rayleigh and Shikaku played shogi or chess against one another the rest of the time, Tsume would hang out with Gaban and dog (ironically) on the clown-like pirate for losing, the rest just hung out and chatted with their new friends.

"I've been meaning to ask." The bandaged blonde started. "How exactly did you destabilize my Rasengan and defend against it with your sword?" He looked at Roger for a moment. "I mean it should've gone through that sword like butter but it saved your life."

"Haki." Was all he said at first, then elaborated. "There are different types of it, what I used was the Armament Haki it basically makes any part of your body or weapons much stronger….enough to stop that ball or a blade, but I put some chakra through it to make it go boom!" The black-haired individual laughed. "Your face was priceless when I stopped it." Roger began laughing harder when he remembered another incident. "I wished I'd of got a picture of your faces when Gaban blew out one of them water dragons and soaked half the camp."

It was unnerving how much he knew about Raftel's powers, '_The damn marines said they wouldn't let this shit slip._' It didn't bother him that the pirates knew, and even used a Shinobi's skills at times, what did however, was the breach of contract by the world government's forces, letting a Shinobi's skills slip to outsiders was deeply frowned upon.

Roger sighed. "You should be impressed it took out my sword…now _**THAT**_ was very impressive." There was a comfortable silence between the two.

"Hay Minato." The seriousness in Roger's voice got his attention immediately. "If this place ever gets in trouble an' you have ta get some people out I've got a list for you and the other villages." That caught the blonde man off guard.

"What the hell are you talking about?" this was literally the only time he saw the pirate without his grin.

"I know how they are." He was referring to the world government. "They might not be able to get here but if they feel ya raisin' a hand to um they will find a way to hit ya up." He had a far off look, like he was reminiscing about something. "If they do hit ya it won't be a part of this place, they'll stake the whole place."

Minato was stunned at how serious the man was but he took the pirates words to heart nonetheless and took the small blue booklet Roger handed to him. After a few moments the grin returned and he laughed at nothing. "This has been fun!"

Minato looked at all of the others hanging out and chatting without a care in the world. "The blonde could only agree with his friend. Yea it has."

(Next morning daybreak)

The blonde war hero slowly sat up as he awoke and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He could see the suns first rays of light as he moved to leave the tent, it was also quiet this morning so he figured the Roger Pirates left earlier than they originally said and he was the first to wake.

He walked outside and stretched, he was just about to wake the others when he saw the others behind his tent in his peripheral vision, Minato looked closer and saw them staring at something he couldn't quite make out.

When the Shinobi went to see what was up with the others, he felt something was off. '_This isn't like Tsume or the other's to be up first._" Before he came to what they were looking at he spoke. "Good morning. What's going on?"

Too stunned to even look at their leader they all pointed at what they were staring at, causing the blonde man to finally look at said object, only for his jaw to unhinge and eyes turn to dinner plates. He tried to speak only for it to come out like a strangled chicken trying to cluck.

Now he had no choice but to agree to the Pirates request, for what was sprawled out in front of their eyes. '_It's gonna be an interesting report we give back to the old man._" Were Minato's only thoughts after about ten minutes of staring at the pile in front of him.

(One Year later, Loguetown)

Two cloaked individuals were watching a handcuffed Roger being escorted to an execution platform previously set up by the marines. The first person was Minato Namikaze, the second only showed his face, which supported a frown; it was oddly a very sunny day.

"I am quite surprised to see someone like you here." The unknown individual stated.

The hooded blonde only shrugged. "I want to see what happens after he says his final words, and it doesn't really matter if anyone sees me." He uncaringly stated.

Some people in the crowd were talking as they watched the infamous man walk to his death, with a proud walk and a smile on his face. Then Roger began his ascent up the stairs to the execution platform, causing any and all talking to cease.

When he walked on the platform one of the executioners asked him if he had any final words, he looked over causing the man to tense, and he presented his cuffs. "Can you take these off?" He seriously asked, stunning every one of the people there. "It's chafing me." He logically reasoned.

He hit the bottom of the blade on the platform. "I cannot do that!" He authoritatively replied.

"Why would I run away now?" he paused for a few moments. "Hmm. That's a little saddening…" he walked forward and sat down Indian style. "Well, go ahead and finish it."

The pirate sat crisscrossed and patiently waited. Two Marines were facing him on either, holding an executioners blade in hand. They slid the blades against one another and flipped them in midair, sliding them again and holding the blades point down.

In the crowd, one man just couldn't take it anymore. "HAY! PIRATE KING!" Roger and everyone else looked at the man who spoke. "What did you do with your treasure? Its somewhere on the Grand Line, Isn't it? You have it, don't you? The greatest treasure in the world!?"

"Insolent! Hold your tongue!" the marine tried to get the man to stop speaking.

"Your one special treasure?" The marines command went on deaf ears, as the man took a great breath.

"_**ONE PIECE!"**_ The kings grin grew and he began to chuckle, it soon turned to a booming laugh that seemed to, not only cover the plaza but the whole island.

"My treasure?" Even though he said it softly everyone herd it.

The marines tensed up and moved their blades towards the man. "ALL RIGHT! THAT's ENOUGH!"

He continued without pause. "If you want it, I'll let you have it." as he spoke the marines arched their executioner blades back. "Go look for it. I left it all in that place."

"_**ÉXECUTE!"**_ the marine tried to drown out what he said with his yell, as they pierced his chest with their blades. Ending Roger D. Gol's life.

It was very quiet as each person had wide eyes and gaping maws, then almost every one there cheered, as if they had won the lottery, surprising and maybe even horrifying the present marines.

The two executioners looked at the pirate, even in death he held that ever present grin, but it seemed mocking like he knew what he just did changed the world.

As the large crowd of people moved towards the docks to set sail a large storm came in, it started to downpour almost immediately. "It seems even the heavens weep for such a great man." This caused Minato to look up to the clouds above.

"I suppose that's possible." He closed his eyes for a silent pray, when he opened them, the man next to him was gone. "I best do the same." He said to himself, and disappeared in a yellow flash, masked by the lightning overhead.

Nobody noticed, or cared about the tall man wearing a white hood and black mask walk by, the only visible thing was his emerald green eyes. '_I wonder how much the marines will pay me for this information._' This one thought, and his next action would alter the course of history.

(Three years later)

Far north, in Raftel, a large group of Marines and cloaked individuals were waiting for their commander to give them their orders.

A snails eyes opened "purupurupuru, purupurupuru, purupurupuru purupurupu-"

"Yo!" a man with silver hair picked up the receiver on the device which turned out to be a Den Den Mushi.

"Execute order thirty-four." The voice emotionlessly responded, then hung up then there was a click, bringing a grin to the man's face.

"BEING THE CHAOS BITCHES!" he roared causing a yell of 'FOR JUSTICE!' to ring out and the massive group split up in ten groups, and a massive door opened op from the ground, each group grabbed a chain from the hidden location and pulled.

(In Konaha)

Minato, now the Hokage of the village hidden in the leafs for the past three years, sighed a he thought about the past five years. Hostilities were rising and it wasn't between hidden villages, it was rising from another group, the world government.

All of Minato's reports lead to the fact the world government would attack the Elemental Nations, the blonde knew no reason why, how, or even when and that was very problematic. He made a shadow clone and had it Hiraishin to his house and see how his family was doing, after about ten minutes the memories from the clone came back to him and it brought a smile to his face.

His three year old daughter was dancing around the living room chanting, I'm gonna have a Otouto, Otouto, Otouto, over and over again with a big smile. His pregnant wife was laughing at her daughters antics and saying not long now.

His office door was slammed open and a bloodied jounin stumbled to the desk. "T-thank Kami i-I made it." he said before he collapsed.

The Kage moved to the heavily wounded-nins side and gave him some support. "GET A MEDIC!" he yelled out to whoever herd, the man had a stump where his left arm used to be, that he was slowing the blood with his headband.

"N-no time." He groaned out. "T-the *cough* the marines are h-here." That caused Minato's eyes to widen

"What! How can they be here?" The jounin, who he now recognized as part of a six man team, he sent out to see what happened at a nearby country called wave.

"I-I don't know they have o-other Shi*cough*Shinobi with them, a-and whipped out *cough, cough* our whole team i-I'm the only one left." Each cough had him coughing up blood, the medics came in then and were about to take him to the hospital.

"W-Wait!" He pleaded; the med-nin nodded but still did what he could so the injured man wouldn't die.

"W-Wave has *cough* has fallen, i-it's completely g-gone *cough*" the jounin grabbed Minato's hand. "Y-you have to evacuate before, before its t-too la*cough*late! Their c-coming from the w-west" he let the hand go and allowed the medic Shinobi to take him away.

"ANBU!" His four most trusted ANBU showed up kneeling in front of their Kage. "Dog, Eagle, go to the west and gather as much info on the invaders as you can, Gopher, get the designated Shinobi and execute evacuation order three. There was a moment of hesitation before he vanished with a nod. "Coyote, gather the sannin…they should be around the normal places. Make sure they know the situation." With that the last ANBU left the Hokage to complete his mission.

He looked out the window and sighed. '_I hoped the others heeded my advice._' He mused

Before he could think any longer a deafening boom was herd, he looked up to see a massive cannon ball hidden towards Konaha's hospital. Just as it was about to connect, it was halted and blown back from where it came from. The blonde could see a blonde woman with pigtails, with her arm outstretched.

The man who took out an entire battle group from Iwa gulped. '_I am sooo glad I haven't pissed her off yet._' The woman who blasted the cannon ball back was Tsunade Senju, that was just the beginning though. A series of bangs were herd, followed by the sky darkening. The blondes eyes widened and he flashed outside his office. "This is gonna be close." He mumbled to himself as he made a Rasengan in both hands and jumped up to the cannons in the sky.

All over the country similar occurrences were happening in the great five nations, time would only tell how many survived this invasion from the world government.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there it is, the second chapter of CFTFB, hope you liked it. For some reason this one was a pain in the ass to get out, but I finally finished it.

Also read and review

Farwell my scorpions, till next time: A rookie sets sail.


	3. A Rookie sets sail

Yo scorpions, this is where the story gets into the canon One Piece, I had more in mind but thought to save it for later plot points…anyways, hope you'll enjoy the third chapter of CFTFB, by the title of the chapter you should be able to guess at what happens.

"Regular speech"

"_**Extreme Emphasis on something**_"

'_Regular_ _Thought_'

"**DEMONIC or Really pissed off** speaking"

'_**DEMONIC or Really pissed off**_ Thought'

_Weapons connecting or cannon/gun fire_

_Den Den Mushi response_

Title or jutsu 

WARNIN: language, violence, and fact differences (I'm basically taking a light bulb and making a lava lamp)

I own nothing, except my OC's…wish I did own at least _**ONE**_ of the anime, game, movie, etc. I've/will put in here. On a side note if any of you find a mistake I overlooked please tell me about it in a P.M. (If you don't want to leave a review of something like that) and I'll fix it…Thank you.

Chapter three: A Rookie sets sail

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(Somewhere in the ocean)

A large cruise ship was sailing by a whirlpool, two of the ships sailors were resting on the railing of the ship looking out at it. The most surprising thing about the whole thing, that went unnoticed by the sailors, was the fact a teen was _**WALKING**_ across the water towards the ship. This was surprising considering he had blonde, spikey hair, and was wearing a form fitting orange jumpsuit, with black color going from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves of the suit; it made a black T-like shape, if looking from a distance you couldn't see his most noticeable marks, three fox-like whisker marks on either side of his face. Oddly enough he had a black headband with a leaf symbol on it, and brown Shinobi sandals.

"I don't know how he did it!" The teen yelled. "I fell asleep!" There was a pause like he was listening to someone talk.

"No! I'm not gonna kill him! He's my _**brother**_!" After a moment his eye twitched in barley controlled rage. "Listen I don't care if were not blood related, he is still my brother." Another moment of silence.

"FUCK YO-"

"PIRATES ARE COMING!" He was interrupted by a terrified shout coming from the cruise ship.

The blonde looked up and saw a ship coming by with hearts on the sails. _Boom, Boom, Boom_, three cannon balls landed right in front of the ship kicking up small walls of water.

"Aw shit."

(On the cruise ship)

All of the passengers were freaking out, all but one that is a slender, orange haired, girl, who only smirked, joy showing through her brown eyes. She hid from the running passengers and ripped off her elegant dress revealing a blue t-shirt, purple pants, and wrist bands with the same color as her pants. She put on a blue bandanna.

In another section of the ship a barrel slammed into a wall then hit a doorway, spinning into the storage, and slamming in another group of barrels.

(With the blonde)

The cruise ship took a great deal of damage to its sails so it'd stop moving and the pirate ship moved to a docking position.

That didn't stop the blonde, who was now walking _**UP**_ the side of the ship, opposite where the pirate ship was boarding the cruise ship. He hopped over the railing and landed on the ship with a crouch. '_I can sense that Baka's chakra, he's somewhere below deck._' He stood up and moved to a door a small, pink haired boy went in that was wearing sailor-like clothing, he figured it lead to the lower deck since the kid looked so terrified and was probably going to hide.

He got slightly distracted when he saw a girl with orange hair, dressed like a pirate, board the pirate's ship. He watched as she snuck to a door that led to its interior, the door opened and a pirate looked over, surprise etched on his face. The whiskered blonde was about to act when she shot her leg up right in-between the unsuspecting man's legs, causing him to drop like a rock unconscious.

The orange clothed man cringed and shook his head. '_Fuck! That's gotta hurt._' He watched her enter the ship and then turned around, his eye twitched in annoyance with what he saw.

"Who are you?" One of the many pirates surrounding the blonde asked they all had weapons drawn and aimed at him.

"No one important, just some guy looking for his brother." He said disarmingly they looked at each other.

"Well Mr. just some guy. Give us your cash." The blonde only sighed.

(Below deck)

The pink haired boy the blonde noticed earlier was pushing a heavy barrel along when three pirates came from around the corner.

The largest one smirked. "COBY!" The pink haired boy jumped. "Are you hiding again?"

"N-no i-I found th-this wine barrel for Alvida-sama." The three smirked and the largest one picked up the barrel.

"Well let's give it a taste!" the other two chuckled while horror was engraved on Coby's face.

"Y-you can't do that! Alvida-sama would g-get mad!" the others only laughed at him.

"If she doesn't know she won't." They threatened and the largest one cocked his fist back and was about to bust the barrel open when black-haired teen wearing a straw-hat, a red vest, blue shorts, and sandals, did so from _**inside **_said barrel yelling about how that was such a great nap, and knocking the large man out.

"What the?" He looked at the unconscious man, then the surrounding people. "Who are you?"

They ignored the man. "Y-you bastard! Don't you know were pirates!" They yelled, brandishing their swords.

He ignored the two. "Where am I?" He asked Coby, his question went unanswered as the rage of the other two boiled over.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" The two raised the swords and Coby looked away in fear.

The sound of metal snapping rang out and the glasses wearing boy looked back after a moment. The two pirates, who attacked the teen were on their asses, broken swords in hand and were shaking in fear.

"W-who are you?" One of the pirates asked.

"Me?" He crossed his arms. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meetcha." He smiled and the two ran out of the room dragging their friend behind while screaming. "What's with them?"

Coby got over his surprise. "Hurry up and run! When they come back you'll be killed!" Luffy shrugged it off.

"Even so, I'm hungry." He used his nose to sniff out some food, completely ignoring the pink haired boy trying to 'save' his life. "Wonder where bro is?"

(With the blonde)

He was walking by as two men came running by dragging a third screaming something along the lines of there's a monster.

'_I must be getting close._' The whiskered blonde thought as he walked by. He followed his targets chakra signature to a closed door and sighed, opening the door.

(With Luffy)

The straw-hat wearing teen had just finished eating a crate of apples and was walking away after telling Coby of his dream to be the Pirate King not 'cause he could but 'cause he wanted to.

"Could I do it?" He asked himself causing Luffy to turn and look at the boy. "Not afraid to die, I could join the marines?" this is when the blonde walked it.

"Marines?" The new arrival asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Luffy to smile and look over.

"That's right!" He didn't really notice the blonde right now, or care for that matter. "It's been my dream to catch bad guys since my childhood! Can I do it!?" he asked. "No! I _**WILL**_ do it!" He said before any one could say anything.

After Coby ranted about catching Alvida and joining the marines, Luffy looked at the blonde. "Hi Naruto, looks like you survived the whirl pool too bro!" Said blonde growled, but before he could berate Luffy, A very large woman busted through the upper deck.

"Who are you going to catch Coby!?" She roared as five blades penetrated the wall behind Luffy and Naruto. She moved her mace so it was resting on her shoulder. "Hmm, you're not the pirate hunter Zoro."

"Zoro?" The clueless duo asked.

"Coby! Who is the most beautiful woman in this ocean?"

"W-well that most definitely be-" Coby couldn't finish his answer

"Who's this fat ass?" Luffy asked causing everyone, except Naruto, to gape at the black-haired boy.

Alvida was livid at him and went to smash him with her massive club. "**BRAT!**" she yelled with rage as she brought the mace down the two brothers dodged with Luffy landing next to Coby.

"Let's go." He picked the pink-haired boy up and jumped on the top deck avoiding a sweep from the mace, meeting the blonde on the deck as well.

A pirate started attacking Luffy and Naruto with his blade they dodged easily and jumped back when four more lunged at the duo. From behind a pirate tried to cut Luffy in half but he just side-stepped the slash, while Naruto elbowed the man in the face and took his sword from his grasp.

Luffy grabbed the dazed man by his face. "It's not nice to attack someone from behind!" he threw the man into his other comrades knocking them all down. They looked over their shoulders when they sensed a presence; the straw-hat wearing teen ran away screaming as the whisker marked blonde jumped to the side.

"It's not nice to all attack at once either!" He sounded fearful, but grabbed on to the mast as he ran by, his arm stretching out as he ran causing the others to stop in surprise. They did a few double takes between the hand and where Luffy was, they looked up to see Luffy looking back at them with an evil grin. "Just kidding!" They yelped out in surprise and turned tail to get away but it was already too late.

At this time Alvida popped her head out of the hole she made earlier. Her eyes widened as she saw the teen stretching.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clone Jutsu)!" The yell made her look over to Naruto, seeing smoke that died down after a few moments, revealing that there were now three copies of said blonde, and surprising her and her crew even further.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" Straw-hat yelled as he lifted his feet up and shot across the deck, knocking many of the pirates down. The three Naruto's made short work of any of the pirates Luffy missed, it was frightening to the pirates on their Capitan's ship to say the least, and they met each other with grins.

Coby walked up to the two. "Luffy-san, Naruto-san, Wh-what are you?"

"Me? I'm a rubber man!" Luffy stated, while stretching his face to emphasize his point.

Naruto flicked the headband, also called a Hitai-ate, with a smirk. "I'm a Shinobi!" that got even more surprise from the group.

"R-rubber man…Sh-shinobi…That's-" Coby straightened a little and his eyes widened when he felt Alvida behind him. Quickly, he ran behind the two brothers for safety.

"You ate the devil's fruit right?" She asked the rubber man.

"Yea. I ate the rubber fruit." This elicited a hum out of Alvida .

The mace-wielding woman then looked over at the smirking blonde. "You're someone even more surprising, how'd you steel the marines secrete techniques?" Naruto's smile faded to a frown.

"I didn't." Was his growled out response. Ignoring that for the time being.

"You two have some moves. Are you bounty hunters?" she inquired the duo.

They chuckled. "No. we're pirates." They simultaneously stated.

"Just you two?" She laughed.

"It's just us right now, but I'll find us a crew." Luffy confidently stated.

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw the orange-haired girl from earlier sneak out of the pirates ship with a large bag over her shoulder, it brought a grin to his face. '_So she's a pirate loot thief?_'

"I see, you really are pirates. That means were enemies then." Her voice had a threatening undertone to it.

"R-run." The brothers looked back at the fearful Coby. "You saw the power of her club? This person is the stron-"The words died in his throat as he looked at the uncaring expression on the duo's faces.

He remembered Luffy's words in the storage room. '_I've decided to become the pirate king, I don't care if I die fighting for it._'

"I'm the what?" Alvida mocked the small boy.

"You're the…the…the fattest, ugliest, oldest hag in the world." He closed his eyes in fear as the two brothers laughed.

"What did you say?"

"You herd me you fat bitch! I'll join the marines and fight pirates like you." He was undeterred as he continued to speak. "I'll join the marines and capture you!"

"**YOU LITTLE SHIT!**" She roared in an animalistic rage as she raised her club. Coby screamed, cried a little, and thought. '_No regrets, no regrets, nope none at all. I've fought for my beliefs._" In his head as he waited for the finishing blow.

Luffy moved to intercept the hit. "Well said!" The mace came down hard, with Luffy only moving a little bit from the pressure. "Doesn't hurt."

"What!" Alvida didn't notice the blonde jump up till it was too late, he kicked the mace with his right foot, causing weapon to be thrown up, barely held in her grasp, and Alvida to lose her balance as well.

"It doesn't hurt because I'm rubber!" He yelled as he stretched his hand far back. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" The appendage snapped back and connected with the women's stomach. The air was forced out of her lungs as she, comically, soared through the sky and disappeared.

Naruto looked at the remaining pirates. "OI!" they fearfully looked over at the blonde.

"W-what?" They all asked.

"Give Coby a boat. He's gonna join the marines so leave him alone."

"R-right." They responded and shot off.

Just then three cannon balls landed around the ships, warning shots, for the pirates. "It's the marines. Isn't that great, you should go, I'm a pirate, so bye." Luffy quickly said then grabbed hold of his hat and hopped over the rail with Naruto in tow, they landed in the boat.

"They'd arrest me before I could!" With that he hopped in as well.

(Just below the ship)

The orange-haired girl, who was now without the bandanna, smiled as she thought how lucky she was. '_Thanks to those pirates I'm closer to my goal._' She looked up when she saw a shadow and yelped.

Another ship came down right next to hers, she ducked down to avoid getting soaked.

When the dingy landed Luffy and the thief locked eyes and he winked at her, a cannon ball landed in between the boats, shooting up a small wall of water and blocking her view. When the water settled the dingy was nowhere to be seen.

She shook her head at the odd teen's action towards her.

(Later)

"We got away! Nice going bro!" Luffy laughed. "That was fun!"

Naruto just shook his head and laid back. "Um, Luffy?" the two looked at Coby. "If One Piece is your goal, than your heading to the grand line, right? It's also called the pirates graveyard."

Luffy nodded in understanding. "Yea. That's why I need a strong crew."

That caused Naruto to remember what that fat woman said earlier. "What about that pirate hunter guy…Zoro?"

Coby looked at the whisker marked blonde. "Last I heard he was captured by the marines."

What, he's weak then?" Luffy questioned sounding disappointed.

"Not at all! He's a terrifying beast!" He looked between the two. "W-why are you asking?" he was almost afraid of the answer.

"Well I figured if we need a crew than bro could ask him." The Shinobi shrugged.

Luffy thought about it. "Well if he's a good guy I'll make him part of the crew." Surprise was etched on Coby's face. "Do you know where he is?"

Before he realized what he was doing he pointed out there was a marine base nearby and that's where the pirate hunter was…shit…

"Well, LET'S GO!" The future Capitan yelled as he pointed to where the island was. Naruto made two shadow clones that picked up the oars and began rowing to the island where they would hope fully gain Zoro as a crew member.

(On said island in the crucifix grounds)

A man wearing a white t-shirt, a green haramaki over his right hip, and black pants, he also wore a black bandanna on his head. He looked up and grinned slightly showing three gold earrings in his left ear. '_Only ten days left._'

(With the trio)

"That's an amazing ability Naruto-san!" Coby had stars in his eyes. "What devils fruit did you eat?"

"Well when I made those clones they weren't from a devils fruits power, there called jutsu and they come from something called chakra."

Coby had a hopeful look on his face. "C-could I learn to use it." Naruto smirked.

"Well the older you are the harder it is to learn to use it…so…yea you could." He laughed when he saw the stars in the pink-haired boy's eyes. "Yea you could use it, you could use it to make tsunamis, tornados, earthquakes, fire-balls, and even electric armor. By putting some chakra in your limbs you could punch a hole in concrete, or run on walls." By now Coby was drooling, Luffy already knew about this, but still had a similar reaction.

"SO COOL!" Coby exclaimed Naruto turned serious then.

"That's all possible and all, but if you learn this you _**HAVE**_ to be extremely careful." He had the pink-haired boys' full attention now. "Most people don't experience this because they never really use it but, if you use too much chakra you could pass out, or even _**DIE**_!" Coby was slightly fearful, but Naruto's disarming smirk helped him get over it. "You might wanna have the marines help you out here kid, we got trained by people who have _**A LOT**_ of expertise using it." Naruto sighed as the tied up the small boat when it got close enough to the dock.

"You'll probably have it easier than people like us." The group began moving to the town.

"People like you?" Coby asked with eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"Devil fruit users." Was his simple response, the surrounding civilians looked at the group with some fear.

"B-but I thought you said you didn't have a-"

"Oh no I do. It's one of the truly rare devil fruits." That was all he said on the subject as the group moved on, in relative silence till Luffy groaned.

"Where's Zoro?" The civilians jumped away from the three. "O-kay." Luffy said after looking at the people like they were crazy.

"Maybe his names taboo here?" Coby reasoned, quieter than before. "He's probably being held at their base." He pointed at the top of the island, where said base was located. "I think it's up there?" He thought about it then said. "I heard Capitan Morgan is in cha-" again the civilians jumped away in fear.

he was surprised at that but it didn't really matter to Luffy, he ran by, grabbing Coby by the collar of his shirt and running off to the way he pointed, with the whisker-marked blonde following after. "These people are odd." He mentioned as he thought about their reactions.

"LUFFY WAIT UP!" The blonde called out.

The trip was quick; Luffy made it and let Coby go who was out of breath using his knees as a rest, Naruto showed up last. He looked up and saw the two brothers sitting on the wall surrounding the base, before he could call out he was thrown up by a clone and caught by the straw-hat pirate who set him to his left.

"That's him?" Luffy pointed, causing Coby to look at the tied up individual.

His eyes widened. '_Black, bandanna, green haramaki, that's Zoro._' He swallowed. "Y-yea that's him."

Luffy was about to jump down but stopped when a ladder hit the wall, a little girl sat on the wall and used a rope to get down.

Coby was yelling at her telling her he was a demon while the two brothers shared a look, then hit Coby to get him to shut up so they could watch the show.

"What are you doing here?" The tied up individual asked.

"I brought you some food!" she exclaimed happily. "I made them myself." She revealed a wrapped up package she opened that had two rice balls in them.

"What you wanna get hurt, get outa here I'm not hungry." The small girl frowned and was going to insist he eat something when a laugh was heard.

Everyone looked over to see a tall, lanky man, wearing a purple suit, with pink cuffs and neck, he had an oval shaped head with blonde hair. He was standing between two marine escorts.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked. "Don't you know who this is?" he laughed again and saw what she was holding.

"What are those?" he questioned the little girl who smiled.

"There rice balls, I made them myself." He raised an eyebrow and took one of them out of her hands. "H-hay those aren't for you!"

Laughed at her as he took a bite and began to chew, a moment later he spit the bite out. "What's in these?"

"Sugar." He looked at her angrily.

"You're not supposed to make these with sugar!" he smacked the other out of her hand and threw the one he held on the ground as well. "You're supposed to make them with salt!" he ignored her protests as he stomped on the rice balls. "Salt! Salt! Salt!" each time he said salt he stomped on the rice balls.

When he was satisfied with that he looked at the teary eyed little girl. "Don't you know helping a criminal is a crime?" he asked then looked at one of the marines. "Throw her out."

"W-what? She's only a little girl." He responded.

"Do you want me to tell my father you won't follow his laws!?" he threatened causing the marine to swallow nervously and grab the girl.

She struggled but stopped when he spoke in a whisper. "I'm sorry I have to do this, tuck yourself in a ball." With that he threw her over the wall.

The girl braced herself for the pain but none came as she was caught by Luffy then set down.

The blonde and his two escorts began walking back to the base, his laughter echoing out as they disappeared.

Luffy let the girl go and walked to the wall then jumped over it, landing right next to Naruto. The two made their way over to Zoro ignoring the protests Coby yelled out.

"You're bothering me. Leave." He didn't look up.

"Are you Zoro?" Naruto asked, getting the bandanna wearing swordsmen to look up. "I'll take that as a yes."

"So you wanna join my crew?" Luffy asked, Zoro quirked an eyebrow while Naruto tried not to slap his face.

"You two pirates?" he got a happy nod from the straw-hat wearing teen. "No. and plus I still have ten days before I'm free." He smirked, getting a sigh out of Naruto and a frown from Luffy who turned around and began walking away.

"Wait!" Luffy looked back with a smile. "Can you give me that?" he motioned to the dirt covered rice balls with his head.

Luffy chuckled. "They're all dirty." Zoro just gave him a 'I don't care look'

"Just give'em to me." Luffy shrugged and picked up the ruined rice balls, then gave them to Zoro.

There was a long pause after he swallowed then Zoro looked up with tears in his eyes. "There so good."

Luffy laughed and walked off. "We'll see ya later." Naruto said as he followed his brother.

Zoro didn't really hear what the blonde said, he was too happy with the food he just got.

(In a restaurant in town)

"Oh ya Rika Zoro loved your rice balls." She smiled at the blonde who spoke.

"Really?"

"Ate 'em in one bite." He responded with a smile.

"Why was Zoro-san tied up like that?" the pink-haired boy asked.

Rika's mom was the one to answer. "He was eating at the bar when Helmeppo came by with his new 'pet' Rika tried to get it out of here when the animal tried to attack her, Zoro-san saved my daughter's life." She sighed. "But Helmeppo threatened us and Zoro made a deal that he would take our place and be tied up for a month."

Rika spoke out next. "He beats him every day, and refuses to feed him."

The two brothers looked at one another, when their attention was diverted to the new arrival.

"Oi!" he yelled as he sat down and put his feet up. "Get me some free food!" Rika's mom complied with Helmeppo's request. "I think tomorrow I'll execute our prisoner." He bragged with a laugh.

Those present knew who he was talking about, and Luffy was pissed Naruto was as well but expected something like this so he only growled. The blonde would've continued bragging if it weren't for Luffy's fist hitting him in the face and knocking him against the wall.

It didn't take as long as one would think for the coward to recover. "D-do you know who I-"

"I don't care!" Luffy yelled when he saw the teary eyed Helmeppo it made him even angrier. "Your just gonna turn around and break Zoro's deal!?"

"I-I'm gonna t-tell my father y-you hit me!" he ran off from the pissed pirate.

Luffy calmed himself then walked out the door, Naruto following shortly after.

"Where you going?" Coby called to the duo.

"Ta get a new crewmember!" the Pirate King hopeful yelled back, the pink-haired boy ended up following after for whatever reason.

(Back at the crucifix grounds)

"You again? I thought I told yo-"

"You joining my crew." He was interrupted by an agitated sounding Luffy

The Pirate hunter narrowed his eyes. "You can't just-"

Naruto had enough. "He just did…It's either that or you can be killed by Helmeppo-teme tomorrow."

That got the reaction they were looking for. "What?"

Coby decided it was his turn. "We overheard him bragging about 'just killing his prisoner' tomorrow."

"So it's either join my crew or die like-" luffy made a jester at the bonds. "-this? Your choice."

"Hn. Like a deal from the devil." He said to himself with a smirk. "Fine then I'll join your crew _**Capitan**_ as long as you get me my swords."

The pirate duo's smiles couldn't have been any larger.

"Right, where are they?" The rubber-man asked.

The swordsmen pointed to the base with his head. "Somewhere in there that blonde bastard probably has them in his quarters."

Luffy nodded and ran in the opposite direction, Zoro would've yelled at him if it weren't for the fact he was holding on to the post and his arm began to stretch.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" he yelled and shot himself to the base.

Naruto shook his head and sat in front of the work-in-progress crew member. "So, sup?"

Zoro looked at the whiskered blonde for a moment. "Nothing much." He made a shrugging motion.

(With Luffy)

'_Now where is that Helmeppo guy?_' he thought to himself and heard a noise from the roof. "I'll just check up there."

(Up there)

"That statue is me!" a muscular blonde marine yelled at his subordinates, he had a metal face plate with a seagull on it and his right hand was an ax. "Anything that happens to that reflects on your vies about me." He said smugly. Just then Helmeppo came up to the roof whining.

"Dad! This guy in a straw-hat hit me and I want you to arrest him he has a crew-"he was going to retell the tale but his father interrupted.

"Do you know why I have never hit you?" he asked while tensing up.

The motion went unnoticed by his son. "Well that's because-" as he said that Morgan pulled his un-axed arm back.

"YOUR WORTHLESS!" his fist connected and threw Helmeppo all the way to the railing.

"D-dad?" Any attention on the scene was averted when a marine pulling on the statue yelled out and said stature fell hitting against the raised wall.

The statue broke in half and began falling to the ground below, in the opposite direction came a yelling straw-hat wearing teen with a red vest, blue shorts, and sandals.

When he landed he laughed lightly to himself. "What was with that statue?" he looked around the roof, ignoring the others reactions, when he saw the object he was seeking. "You!" he pointed to the cowering Helmeppo.

"M-me?" he only got the pirate rushing over to him, grabbing him, and jumping over the side of a building, the captive screaming.

(With Naruto, Coby, and Zoro)

"…and that's one of the reasons why I wanna go to the grand line." He had a smirk that slowly turned to a frown when he saw their reactions.

Coby was gaping like a fish trying to think of a response, while Zoro's eye was twitching.

"So you wanna go to the grand line because you want to test yourself with your 'Shinobi' skills."

"Yep!" Naruto seemed to cheer up instantly.

"Also anyone that joins has to complete a 'test' after a certain number has been reached?"

"Un-Hu." The trio looked to tower when someone screamed, only to see Luffy holding on to someone and using his free arm like a rope, he fell till he hit the glass and shattered it entering the base at the seventh floor from the sixteenth. "Looks like he's using a hostage."

He got dead pan looks from the other two. "I'm really re-thinking joining this crew." Zoro said off handedly.

Their attention was drawn to a group of marines and Capitan Morgan about five minutes later.

"For aiding a criminal you shall all be executed!" he yelled causing Coby to start freaking out, Zoro to become nervous, and Naruto to sigh.

'_Five, four, three-_'the blonde Shinobi started a countdown as the marines prepared to fire.

(With Luffy five minutes earlier.)

Luffy had just busted the glass to the seventh floor and was holding on to a terrified hostage.

"Where's your room?" the pirate asked cheerfully.

"Fi-fifth f-floor." Was his shaky response.

"Thanks." Luffy began to move while still holding Helmeppo, but abruptly stopped. "What floor are we on now?"

If he wasn't so terrified he would have smacked his kidnapper, before he could answer some marines barged in holding Luffy at gunpoint.

"Sir! We found them. They're on the seventh floor." One of the present marines said to a small snail on his wrist.

After a moment the snail responded. "_Good keep him covered. I'm headed down to get rid of those lowly criminals with a squad. NOBADY CAN STAND AGGGAINST THE GREAT CAPITAN MORGAN!__"_ was the final yell and the snail went dead.

The marines focused their attention back to the Straw-hat…only to see an empty space, which wasn't good considering who he held as a hostage.

Luffy had quickly made his way to the Capitan-son's lavish quarters where he tossed the dazed man to the side to look for Zoro's swords.

'_Where is it?_' he asked himself as he searched the room, he looked in the corner and saw three swords. "Hay which sword is-" the question died on his lips when he saw his 'guides' current state.

He looked back at the swords and shrugged. '_I'll just take them all the Zoro._' He picked up the blades and tied them to his back when the marines from before barged in.

(Back in the crucifix grounds)

'_-three, two, one._' Just as he got to one the fifth floor window busted open with Luffy landing in front of the group behind him.

"FIRE!" the Capitan yelled causing Coby to look away and Zoro to go wide-eyed when Luffy took the hit…

"That doesn't work on me!" …and he shot them all back, causing Naruto to chuckle and the others to gape.

Luffy tuned around, pulling the swords off his back, and walked up to Zoro. "What the hell are you?" the green-haired man asked getting a chuckle out of the Straw-hat.

"I'm a rubber man!" he happily exclaimed then made a motion with the swords. "I didn't know which one was yours so I got all three."

"All of them are mine." He responded.

"Really?" he received a nod. "That's so cool!" he was about to snap but Naruto beat him to it.

"Come on bro. Let's get him untied already." This caused Luffy to snap out of his admiration mode and move to untie Zoro.

As they were talking the marines were getting over their shock. "He's a devil fruit user?!" one of the marines fearfully said.

"It doesn't matter!" Morgan yelled. "Just cut him then!" that got them out of their funk as the front group unsheathed their swords and began charging toward the small group.

"Are they getting tighter?" Luffy rhetorically asked.

Naruto only palmed his face and sighed as the marines got ever closer to cutting them up.

"Just give me a sword! Put it in my mouth!" he yelled as death got closer and closer.

The marines were now on top of the group bringing down their swords when the sound of metal hitting metal rang out.

"H-he stopped them all?" a stunned marine asked.

Zoro grunted. "I can't have you killing my Capitan now. Can I?" with that he forced the other sword wielding marines off of him and quickly cut them down.

Zoro looked at Luffy with a serious expression. "I will join your crew." He pointed at the rubber man with his sword. "_**but**_ you're not gonna keep me from my ambition."

"Ambition?" the Capitan asked.

"I strive to be the greatest swordsman alive." He smiled. "Is that a problem?"

Luffy was silent for a moment, till he laughed. "That's great! I wouldn't expect less from my crew."

The remaining marines ignored this and were backing away in fear at the group. "We don't stand a chance now!"

"We can't even beat the rubber kid! Let alone Pirate Hunter!"

Morgan narrowed his eyes at his men. "All of you who think that, take your guns and shoot yourself in the head." That got everyone's attention brought on him. "I don't need cowards under my command, the least you could do is save some honor in yourselves."

Those currently present were pissed and were about to say something when a fist came through and almost hit Morgan had he not blocked it with the flat of his ax. Morgan then threw off his marine coat and prepared to fight.

"How can you act like that towards your nakama?" Luffy was pissed, even though they were marines you shouldn't act like that towards a comrade.

He was about to beat the shit out of the Capitan when a shaky voice called out. "S-stop r-right there." Their attention was drawn to Morgan's son Helmeppo.

He held Coby hostage. "Un-unless you w-want me to kill your f-friend." He threatened.

Luffy scoffed and rolled his eyes as he fully turned around; he didn't even answer as he reared his arm back and shot it out at the blonde holding a terrified Coby.

"Don't turn your back on me!" the Capitan yelled as he ran forth planning on cutting down the pirate.

Helmeppo got hit in the face and knocked out as Morgan was bringing his axed arm down, stopping suddenly.

"Thanks Zoro." Luffy said to the swordsman, who was now behind Morgan sheathing his blades.

"No problem. Capitan." The click rang out and blood shot from a chest wound Zoro gave to Morgan.

Zoro walked back to Naruto, who had an amused look on his face.

"Y-you can't beat me." Shakily the Capitan stood up prepared to fight some more.

Zoro sighed and was about to finish him off when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Let Bro finish him."

Zoro looked at Naruto for a moment then relaxed. "Whatever."

"I'm the greatest person alive!" Seriously? If he wasn't about to kick his ass Luffy would've laughed.

Morgan ran forth, but Luffy brought both of his hands back stretching the whole way. "Gomu Gomu no-" As Morgan came close enough he shout his hands forward, connecting with 'the greatest man's' stomach. "-BAZOOKA!" The Capitan was launched back into the surrounding wall unconscious.

The marines were very quiet for a moment, causing the group to get ready for a fight, until they started cheering.

"Yea! He defeated Morgan!" okay so they were…happy about his defeat?"

"Maybe they didn't like how oppressive Morgan was?" Coby stated in a casual way.

"I guess so." Was the response he got from the two brothers.

(Later back in the restaurant)

"Whoo. That hit the spot." The recently freed swordsman happily sighed while patting his slightly bloated stomach in relief. The table they were at had a pile of plates and bowls littering it from their celebratory meal.

"So bro we finally got an actual nakama." The blond said causing Zoro to quark an green eyebrow.

"What do you mean, _**outsider**_?" the Pirate hunter asked.

The pink-haired marine hopeful laughed. "Well Luffy-san's only other crew member besides you is Naruto-san." Zoro's eyes looked like they'd pop out of his eyes any second.

"You want to go to the Grand Line and the three of us are the only crew you have!?" '_What the hell are these two thinking?_'

"Well I'll get more, don't worry." Luffy's carefree way of speaking made Zoro think that he didn't have to worry.

The swordsmen sighed. "At least tell me you have a ship?" he asked that as a joke.

"Yea it's right there!" Naruto exclaimed and pointed at a…dingy…tied to the dock.

Now Zoro's eye was twitching slightly and he would've yelled had it not been for the arrival of the marines.

"You are the people that defeated ax-hand Morgan, correct?" the apparent leader asked.

Naruto and Zoro tensed. "Yep!" Luffy cheerfully answered.

"We are very grateful to you, so for that matter we'll give you a head start." He paused for a moment. "you _**are**_ pirates after all….so we must ask you to leave." A few citizens that were watching the proceedings began to argue with the marines.

Said pirates only shrugged and began to leave, Luffy with a grin and a wave.

The marine leader looked at Coby. "Do you know these people?" the marine asked

Coby was about to refute it but the word died in his throat, causing the dark-skinned marine to look at Luffy.

"Pirates." The group stopped. "Do you know this kid.

Naruto turned around. "Yea we know him." He nonchalantly stated. "He was with this fat-ass-"

As Naruto was describing Coby's past his rage was increasing. '_why Naruto-san? Why are you doing this?_'

"-her name was-" he was cut off when the object of his story hit him in the face, Naruto didn't move for a moment only had his head turned. "Oh you fucked up now kid."

With that he quickly began to beat the boy surprising those present, before it could go further Luffy spoke. "Naruto, enough."

That stopped the beating and caused Naruto to drop the bloody kid. "Tch. Ruin my fun." He mumbled as he followed his brother.

"Obviously after that he doesn't know them." Coby realized what they did for him as the left.

He shakily got up. "I would like to join the marines." He said with a bow.

The marines studied him for a moment till one leaned in. "I don't really like it. you know how the pirates are putting spies in our-"

"PLEASE!" the bowed kid yelled. "It's always been my dream to be a marine!"

The leader studied him for a moment longer. "Alright." Coby looked up happily. "But be prepared to work hard."

"Yes, Sir!" he said with a salute.

(With the Straw-hat trio)

"That was bad acting." Luffy said as they walked to the small boat.

Naruto grunted. "Ya think?" He sarcastically spoke.

Zoro chuckled. "I thought they'd see right through that."

"Were just lucky for plot." The blond stated getting Zoro and Luffy to stop.

"I don't think were supposed to do that." The Capitan stated and began walking with Zoro to catch up to the blonde.

"Do what?" Naruto questioned.

"Do what you just did."

As they were talking they got in the boat and untied as a Naruto pushed off.

"That is?" the blonde said starting to get aggravated.

Before a fight could continue Coby called out to them. "Luffy-san, Naruto-san, Thank you." He yelled with a salute.

"Men!" the yell caused Coby to stiffen. "Salute!" but he relaxed just as quickly.

Luffy and Naruto couldn't help but laugh, Zoro just shook his head. "Never thought I'd see the day marines would salute pirates."

As the Pirates sailed off the new marine leader spoke. "For this unlawful action we must all be reprimanded." A chorus of 'Yes, Sirs' rang out. "No food for three days." Another chorus of 'Yes, Sirs'

(With the pirates)

"Alright since your joining you should know a little bit about me." Zoro just grunted showing he was listening. "Obviously I'm his brother, not by blood but that's another story altogether." He sighed

"I have Shinobi skills and am a devils fruit user." That gained the swordsman's attention.

"You have a devils fruit too?" he received a nod.

"Mine is the truly rare kind though." He saw Zoro was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "I ate the Kyuubi no kitsune's demon devil fruit." That got a very surprised reaction out of Zoro

"Those exist?" Zoro had herd from some of the many bounty's he collected said they were searching for a rare group of devils fruit called the true demon devils fruits but he thought those were just fish tales."

"Well every fruit actually contains a real demon…there's just ten that are the most powerful, the oddest, and are the only ones that allow the fruits demons to 'talk' to the user." Naruto thought about were to head this. "They're not all that different from regular devils fruit…these ones originate from a certain island on the grand line, which is one of the reasons I set sail with this dumbass, and there more adapt to Chakra users." He sighed. "I'm not really sure how they exist, not even the fuzz-but knows."

"Chakra users?" Zoro mumbled. "Wait who's the fuzz-but?"

Naruto grinned and jumped in the air with a backflip, with his trajectory he'd go in the water. Zoro went wide eyed and was about to jump in the water when he fell on his ass at what he saw.

"Just 'cause I'm a hammer don't mean I can't touch water." Naruto was standing atop the water like it was land. "And as for your second question." Naruto pointed to his head. "It's the demon in my fruit."

"H-how?" was the only thing he could ask.

As Naruto walked with the moving dingy Luffy could only smile at how well they were doing already. '_Today my crew finally sets sail. Won't be long now till we get to the Grand Line._' Today was the day a rookie crew set sail albeit it being not nearly complete yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

So there it is the third chapter of my first story. I hope my first explanation for the jinchuuriki is decent, I was gonna keep what they originally were but then thought this way was better, how devils fruits came to be will be explained throughout the Straw-hats travels… Hell there's not even any jinchuuriki in this fic...so yea there's that.

Anyways Read and review…(I expect some agitated people from the devils fruit Kyuubi but oh well)

Till next time: The Crew grows


	4. The Crew Grows

Sup Scorps? Tombs456 here and I was thinking about this for a while now…I definitely don't have the greatest knowledge on all of the anime, games, movies, etc. so if any of you have an idea, any at all for something I could put in this lill' fic o mine put it in a review or P.M. me 'bout it and I'll look into it…side note: there are some things even some one as insane as me can't use for this story…

FUN FACT – HOLY SHIT! Did you know there are almost two-thousand different species of you motherfuckers out there (scorpions…incase ya didn't know…) **_AND_** y'all live in every continent but one? Bet'cha can't guess which one…

"Regular speech"

"**_EXTREAM EMPHASIS ON SOMETING_**"

'_Regular_ _Thought_'

"**DEMONIC or Really pissed off** speaking"

'**_DEMONIC or Really pissed off_** Thought'

_Weapons connecting or cannon/gun fire_

Title or Jutsu 

To Naosj – Thank you for the input, I truly hope to surprise you and future readers alike further down the storyline by avoiding said fuck-ups and really showing off my true awesomeness…

To Everyone Else – thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter and my upcoming chapters as well.

WARNING: language, violence, and thievery…not much else for warnings besides the normal I don't own this, that, or the roof over my head.

Without further ado…I really like that word ado, Ado, ADO, (ado)…I present to you the fourth chapter of The Crew From the Four Blues 

Chapter four: The Crew Grows

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was following next to the dinghy as he explained what chakra was. "Chakra is both our physical and spiritual energies used to make powerful attacks or defenses." He sounded like it was no big deal.

"Not everyone must use it then." Stated the still stunned swordsman.

"Everybody has it…if they didn't they would be dead." The blonde paused for a moment. "Certain people have higher amounts. Civilians are the weakest, and can't use it like I, or others can…to use even the simplest of jutsu without becoming completely exhausted they'd need level…" Naruto hummed in thought. "Level two, that being the weakest before civilian."

Naruto decided to elaborate about the levels. "Level one are civilians…if I remember correctly level twelve chakra users are the admirals."

Zoro nodded dumbly. "But how are you doing **_THAT_**!" Exclaimed the moss-headed Santoryu (three sword style) user.

"By pushing chakra through my feet, I make a platform on the water's surface that I can walk on, it was a pain to learn 'cause you have to change the flow constantly." Naruto said with a grin, due to Zoro's reaction. '_Oh. This is gonna break him!_' "I'm not good enough at this stuff though…I've heard people actually walking on **_AIR_**!" Silence remained throughout the featureless ocean, Zoro trying to contemplate that…walking on air.

After a few moments Naruto decided to stop showing off and get back in the small boat that they confiscated from Alvida's ship. A comfortable silence lasted, after he got back on, till Luffy groaned that is.

"I'm hungry." The Capitan complained, causing Zoro to gape slightly and Naruto's eye to twitch.

"You **_JUST_** ate on that cruise ship." His brother deadpanned.

Luffy only moaned. "But I'm still hunger." He perked up after a moment when he looked up. "Hay look! A bird." And indeed there was a bird in the sky.

To the smartest members of the crew…it didn't seem…as small as it looked, they felt as if it was **_MUCH_** larger than it actually looked.

Luffy stretched his hand towards the bird and his hand kept stretching and stretching, till he finally grabbed hold. The others looked at each other wide-eyed, but before they could call out to him, Luffy shot up to the bird because it was indeed much larger than he originally thought.

Naruto acted immediately, by creating two clones to row after the bird taking his brother for an unwanted ride…

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" …Maybe not that unwanted.

"Kami! He's so fucking…AGH not even five minutes after we get outta one situation, he throws us in another!" Naruto ranted slightly. "*Sigh* hopefully he'll land at Orange Town."

"Orange Town?" Zoro mumbled in thought.

"Yea, some people built it like fifty years ago to get away from pirates…or something like that." He finished with a shrug. "I **_REALLY_** have to thank Ero-Sennin for making me read all those stupid books." He added to himself, slightly confusing the swordsmen.

_'Who the hell is Ero-Sennin?'_

(Elsewhere)

"YOU LOST HER!" A shadowed man yelled to the person trembling in front of him. "She took **_MY_** map of the grand line and you lost her!?" He questioned this time not yelling but his voice had a threatening tone to it, the man had what looked like a Capitan's hat with tassels on either side of it.

"W-well she was really f-fast Ca-capitan." He stuttered out. "I-I'm so-sorr-ACK!"

Before he could say it he was cut off like someone was choking him. "No you're not." He stated matter-of-factly. "If you were sorry then you wouldn't have of come back without my map." And audible crack resounded from the roof the pirates were camped at, and the choking man went limp.

His body fell down and there was silence. "Oi You!" The shadowed man's head could be seen nodding towards another crew member.

"Y-yes Capitan B-Buggy?" The man stuttered, trying to hide his fear.

Buggy sighed. "Take a group out and flashily find her…do try and bring her back alive please, I'm gonna go take a nap." The man waved him off and turned back to his tent.

"H-Hai!" The crewmember saluted to the retreating shadow.

(With Luffy)

Currently Luffy was sitting on the large bird, scratching his head, in deep thought on his current situation. "Now how do you land this thing?" he mumbled to himself.

The longer he thought the closer he got to the island in the distance, then the proverbial light bulb went off and he acted his plan. By stretching his limbs around the bird, tying its wings to stop it from flying. His plan worked…then he realized he was dropping **_REALLY_** fast and was going to crash in the ground.

(On ground level)

The orange haired thief was currently running away from a small group of pirates that had the mark of Buggy the clown, the reason they were chasing her you ask?

Well…"Give us Buggy's map back you bitch!"…she sort of stole Buggy's map of the grand line.

The thief turned and stuck her tongue out at her pursuers, infuriating them even more then they currently were. The group was just about to say 'fuck it' and take her out…Buggy probably wouldn't mind a cold corps…

However, before they could take any action against her, a massive object crashed in the ground, crushing teen's pursuers, she faulted in her step slightly but continued running, at least until she realized she wasn't being followed anymore. When she looked back her eyes widened at what she saw.

The odd teen from earlier was standing tall in the dust cloud patting the dirt off his vest and shorts. "Whew! That was fun!" he exclaimed then looked around. "Now where am I?" he questioned to himself.

The thief slowly walked to the oblivious pirate. "Hay!" she said, gaining his attention.

Luffy smiled. "Hi!" He happily exclaimed, he was going to introduce himself when another group of pirates showed up.

"There she is!" Her eyes widened but she smirked slightly when she caught sight of the clueless raven-haired teen.

"Help me boss! These pirates are after that map you had me steel!" Luffy looked up at his self-proclaimed subordinate with a confused expression.

"Wha-" His question died in his throat as the orange-haired girl ran by, but the other pirates stopped and looked at Luffy with hateful glares.

"So you're that thief's boss." The apparent leader accused, when he caught sight of his crushed allies, he saw red.

The hopeful Pirate King was about to refute the accusation when a gunshot rang out, hitting Luffy center mass.

The girl, now hiding on a roof, was horrified at the fact the pirate had just **_KILLED_** her 'boss', she just caused him to-

Everyone gaped at the Straw-hat wearing teen when the bullet continued to move, his skin stretching back till it got to the point it shot back towards the pirates just as fast, if not faster, than when fired from the gun. The bullet blew past the leaders face, so Luffy cocked his arm back and shot it forward, knocking out the group's leader as soon as his fist connected.

"Now that was just rude." Luffy stated with a small frown, after his arm retracted, the other pirates were slightly weary of the teen now and were about to go after him with blades but they were quickly subdued by the rubber-man.

Luffy looked around. "Oi! Thief girl!" He called out. "What was that about?" his question went unanswered for a few moments and Luffy was about to shrug and move along till the 'thief girl' slowly made her way out of hiding to Luffy.

"Who are you?" She shot off a question of her own causing Luffy to smile, not taken back by her not answering his question.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" He didn't notice the person he was talking to frown. "Now what's yours?"

It took her a few moments to realize Luffy wanted her name. "Nami." Was her short reply.

"So…Nami." Luffy began. "Why'd you throw those guys at me?"

She shrugged. "I probably could've gotten away from them on my own, but I thought you would have of made my job a lot easier, and you did." She thought about just **_HOW_** he survived. "How did you do that?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Do what?"

"Survive a gunshot!?" She hotly replied.

"Oh…it's one of my ability's." Was all he said.

Nami sighed at that response, after a moment she realized they were pretty exposed out in the open, so she decided to find some shelter. "Follow me Luffy."

He did so with no resistance.

(A few minutes later)

Nami stopped in front of a locked house, she kneeled down and pulled out lock picking supplies. With them she unlocked the door.

"Why you breaking into this house, someone lives here." That comment from Luffy made her laugh.

She looked back at him with an amused expression. "You're a pirate, don't act all high and mighty. It doesn't matter anyways."

"Wha'd you mean?" He asked as Nami had him help her fix a spot to sit down at.

"Well, after a pirate, Buggy The Clown, and his crew took this place over, all the citizens went to the outskirts of town. So no one lives here." She sat at the table across from Luffy. "Pirates have no remorse for all the people they hurt."

She made the statement to take a notch out of the pirate's ego, but that went completely ignored.

"So Nami…What are you doing here?"

"Well…" she said, not really sure if telling this pirate in front of her, her current goal. "…I heard Buggy recently got a map of the grand line, so I was planning on taking it so I could navigate the grand line."

Luffy seemed to perk up at that. "You're a navigator?"

The self-proclaimed navigator couldn't help herself, she smiled. "Yea, I've known the seas for a long time." She looked at Luffy. "Why?"

The pirate looked up, and he laughed. "This is perfect!"

"Wha?-"

"I need a navigator for the grand line!" He looked at Nami. "So you're gonna join my crew, then I'll just have a few more people left."

"Wait, wait, wait." She stood from her chair and looked at the teen across from her. "There's no way I'd become a pirate."

But Luffy went on, completely ignoring her demands for him **_NOT_** to just make her his navigator against her will.

(With Naruto and Zoro)

"Hahahahaha...whew! I can't believe you let a **_GIRL_** take your boat like that." Naruto was currently laughing his ass off at the three pirates' plight, that were beaten up and rowing their dinghy to Orange Town. They had been picked up after Zoro ran them over and thought to take over the duo's boat...they quickly found out that wasn't such a good plan.

Zoro just grunted in amusement with his eyes closed.

"Y-yes we sh-should've b-been more o-o-observant." the one in the middle stuttered in embarrassment, as the other two quickly rowed in the islands direction, where Naruto and Zoro would hopefully find their dim-whited Capitan.

"Na, ya just should've not underestimated anyone…especially someone on the seas." Naruto finished with a amused look.

There was silence on the small boat until they reached the dock of Orange Town Island, where they had the three 'escorts' tie off and began to explore the deserted town.

"I wonder where everyone is?" The blonde asked himself.

Zoro only shrugged.

The orange-clad blonde was about to suggest splitting up but he sensed someone watching them. "Hay Zoro, go on ahead."

The swordsmen looked back at his Capitan's brother, and tensed slightly at his look, but relaxed when Naruto shook his head slightly. "There's something I want to check out." Zoro hesitated for a moment then nodded and walked towards the town center.

Naruto watched the ex-pirate hunter, turned pirate, till he was out of his line of sight. "So…" He began to seemingly no one. "…you wanna come out? I don't like people spying on me…it makes me…twitchy."

Naruto's attention was drawn to the right when a blur went by in his peripheral vision; he instantly went on guard at the show of speed. He looked at the figure, which turned out to be a woman.

She was blonde with her hair in four unique pony tails; her eyes were a bright green and had a certain intensity to them.

Naruto couldn't help himself, he just had to look the woman over. Her skin was a bronze tone from being out in the sun, she was wearing a black, short-sleeved t-shirt that showed off a fair amount of her well-developed chest, short-shorts that went to mid-thigh, Shinobi sandals completed her outfit.

He also noticed she had a tattoo on her right forearm; it looked like someone posing with a large battle fan, about to strike. _'What an interesting tattoo.' _The blonde contemplated what it meant or what its true purpose was.

She looked the orange-clad blonde over as well. From his sun blonde hair, Leaf designed headband, and curiosity-peeking whisker marks, to his Shinobi sandals. _'So he's either a diehard wannabe or he's got some skills to back it up.' _She was referring to his headband, identifying him as someone with Shinobi skills.

She was leaning towards wannabe due to the bright, flashy, clothing he wore.

After the initial looking over there was silence between the two, and Naruto couldn't Handle first meeting silences, or awkward/tense silences in general, so he decided to break the ice. "Hello I'm Namikaze U. Naruto, who are you?" He greeted with a small bow.

The girl paused for a moment, debating whether or not to tell the stranger her name, after a moment she decided no harm could come from it. "Sabaku no Temari." _'Why does that name sound so familiar though?'_

The whisked-marked blonde nodded. "Alright, Temari, what brings you here?" He asked after deciding she meant him no harm, subsequently distracting her from his name.

Narrowing her eyes she spoke with heat in her voice. "Nothing that would concern you." She spat out, even if she was gonna talk it didn't mean she had to be friendly or volunteer information.

Naruto held up his hands defensively. "Easy there, if it's not my business that's fine by me." She just looked at him so he sighed. "I'm not one that likes to make enemies, even though it can't be helped." He mumbled the end to himself. _'My brother on the other hand, thinks it's **FUN** to get in so many fights.'_

(Elsewhere)

While getting tied up, Luffy sneezed, causing Nami to tighten the ropes tighter then she originally meant to.

"Hold still!" she scolded.

The Capitan sniffled. "Gomen."

(Back with Naruto)

After a moment's pause she smirked and began walking towards her fellow blonde. "If you want me to tell you what I'm doing, you have to tell me what you're doing here first." She was a lot closer to the Namikaze now.

Said Namikaze smirked. "Happy to."

(With Luffy)

"Why do I need to be tied up again?" Currently Luffy was being dragged by the pirate loot thief named Nami, and he was indeed tied up tighter than a virgin nuns… (You get the idea).

"Because, doing this will get me on their good side and then I'll be able to rob them blind." She smiled at her own cleverness.

Luffy huffed. "At least I get to meet another Capitan."

The rest of the trip went by in silence till they heard a man yelling.

**"YOU LOST HER?"** Nami paused to listen to the conversation.

"W-we g-got attacked by s-someone li-like y-you." The response was almost too quiet to hear.

**"THAT DOSENT MATTER SHE GOT Away with** my map…did you just say someone like me?" the man seemed to calm down immensely after what he heard from the report.

"H-hai." Was the response.

Nami decided to make her presence known so she didn't look suspicious. She 'dragged' Luffy in sight.

Buggy was average looking in height, yet that was the only thing that was average about him. He wore an orange Capitan's jacket with green shoulder guards that had yellow tassels and was resting on his shoulders. It had lime green wrist cuffs, a blue interior, and was lined with fur.

He donned a orange Capitan's hat with a clown skull and crossbones in the center, blue hair, in a tassel like design, hung off on either side of the hat

He had a purple scarf wrapped around his neck, red and white striped shirt, a blue sash, and black pants; brown jester shoes and a pair of white gloves completed his outfit. What was most noticeable about the Capitan was the fact that he had white cross-bones painted on his forehead, a large, round, red nose, and wore red lipstick.

"And who are you?" The clown-like Capitan asked.

Before she could answer a pirate did so. "T-that's her, that's the thief!" This caused Buggy's eyes to narrow in a threatening manner.

To save face Nami made a motion to the tied up Capitan. "This is my old boss, **_HE_** told me to take your map…but I'm tired of him so I brought him…" Nami chose that moment to reach in her shirt, making some of the males drool and Nami to roll her eyes, "…and this as an offering…" she pulled out the map and offered it to Buggy who smiled. "…to join your crew."

"Welcome aboard!" He happily exclaimed causing most of his crew to face fault slightly.

One of the non-face faulting crew members walked up to Nami and leaned forward. "Just a hint of advice." He whispered as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. "Whatever you do **_NEVER_** say **_ANYTHING_** about Buggy's nose…**_EVER!_**"

"Last time someone mumbled something about big and red he killed them." With that the man walked to his Capitan to see what his orders were to do about the tied up Straw-hat wearing teen.

Nami was absolutely disgusted at that. _'Pirate bastard's, even after a man does that to his own crew they're still loyal to him!?'_

(With Naruto)

"…and that's how we ended up here." Naruto finished telling the gob smacked Temari his story, the blonde then sighed, realizing he couldn't talk to the beautiful woman in front of him for much longer. "Well…good luck on your search. Maybe we'll meet each other again?" Naruto asked while holding out his hand.

Temari hesitantly took it and shook it once. "Yea it's been…interesting speaking to you." Naruto chuckled at that.

"I try." With that he ran off in the direction Zoro originally walked off in.

"What an odd guy." Temari absently said allowed. _'The only thing I tell him is me and my brothers are looking for something important, and he tells me…all of **THAT**_._' _She shook her head. _'I better get going.'_

(With Luffy and Nami)

After Nami had turned her 'boss' in to Capitan Buggy, as he was called, he had his crew throw a feast in honor of not losing his map, 'capturing' the true 'culprit', and gaining a new ally.

Nami was currently sitting at the feast table next to Buggy waiting for her chance to rob the un-expecting pirate's blind. Her mind however, was currently on other things, do to her 'captive' current actions, even tied up and caged he was being troublesome.

Luffy had somehow freed his right hand and was stretching it closer and closer to the table the map he needed was on. This went unnoticed by everyone except Nami"…closer…closer, almost…GOT IT!" the map was not what he was going for however, because as soon as he got grasp of his true target his stretched out arm snapped back holding…a chicken leg…

_"This has got to be the **DUMBEST**_ _Person in the world!"_ She was sweating slightly, worried the absent minded Capitan would end up hurt because of anything she did, she couldn't stand pirates true, but she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she caused harm to anyone that didn't need it.

"So, Nami, what do you think we should do with your old boss?" Buggy asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Nami looked at Buggy from her seat and thought about her reply, she then looked over to Luffy who was joyfully stacking bones from the meat he kept taking. "Well he's not strong, so he's no threat to someone like you." She said with a fake smile, hoping to get the blue-haired Capitan to let her 'boss' go.

One of the pirates who got beat was about to refute that but Buggy ignored him. "Is that so…humm…" A vicious grin slowly made its way to his face. "BRING A BUGGY BOMB!" He yelled causing his crew to cheer, Nami to look at Luffy worriedly, and said caged Capitan to…continue eating uncaringly.

As the pirate crew began scurrying around, preparing a cannon, Nami looked over Buggy. "What's a Buggy Bomb?"

Said Capitan just looked over with that vicious grin across his face. "You'll see."

"I'm looking for a Straw-hat wearing, dimwitted guy, he's got black hair-"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" everyone's attention was drawn to a green haired man with three swords sheathed to his waist.

"Oh there you are. OI! Luffy!" He was completely oblivious to everyone watching him as he strolled over to his imprisoned Capitan.

"Hay Zoro." Said Capitan waved with a chicken bone in hands. "Where's Naruto?" He threw the bone in the growing pile.

Zoro shrugged in response. "Ran off to 'check something out' he said."

As the two continued conversing a crewmember loaded up the slightly larger than average cannon and stepped up to his Capitan. "What are we gonna do about them." He said and nodded his head towards the two conversing oddities.

The Capitan was infuriated at being ignored; he looked over at a gawking Nami and pulled her to the cannon.

"If they don't want to pay attention to their surroundings then they can suffer the consequences." Buggy mumbled this as he lit a match then handed it to Nami. She held the match in her hands, she, of course she was unable to light it.

Buggy just looked at the frozen thief and sighed; he took the match out of her hands and did what she couldn't. "Well I guess you can't be a fighter…maybe a cook." He added the end to himself as the wick burned.

Nami looked on in horror as Luffy and Zoro conversed unawares as to their impending death. The wick got smaller and smaller till Nami couldn't hold herself back she jumped forward and grabbed the wick with both hands.

"MOVE YOU IDIOTS!" Nami screamed with a few tears falling from the painful burns she was receiving while trying to save the two pirates.

After her scream the two looked over to the cannon, they saw a desperate looking Nami with her hands grasped around the smoldering wick. And an infuriate Buggy about to stab the orange-haired thief with a dagger for saving his enemy.

Zoro moved quickly, he zipped in-between Nami and Buggy, stopping the dagger with his sword while cutting the wick with his white hilted blade between his teeth; he used his free hand and grabbed Nami then jumped back to Luffy.

After setting the orange-haired thief down, he unsheathed his third and final sword.

"Sorry about that." Even though Zoro had a hilt in his mouth he could still speak clearly. Zoro began moving closer to the Capitan. "I hate people who attack a defenseless person."

"I am not defenseless!" Nami's shout of rage went ignored.

Zoro grinned slightly. "Your fights with me." Unfortunately no one on Luffy's side noticed that Buggy's left hand was missing till it was too late.

"ZORO! BEHIND YOU!" The shout from his Capitan saved his life, when he turned the daggers only hit the swordsmen in the side, missing his vital organs.

Buggy laughed as his blades came out of the wound and his hand levitated back to the clown-like Capitan.

"You cheating bastard!" Luff growled out, as he tried to loosen his bonds. _'If only I can get my other hand free.'_

"Cheating? I'm only using the powers bestowed upon me of the Barra Barra (Chop Chop) fruit." The others were surprised by this.

"You're a Devils Fruit user?" Nami inquired.

"Yes, yes I am…and your about to be dead." Buggy had a victorious look in his eyes causing the others to look at the cannon.

Buggy had used his ability and lit the already small fuse on the cannon, everyone's eye's widened, Nami ran to the left immediately while Zoro grabbed the cage, gritting his teeth through the pain, and jumped off the roof. Now this wouldn't have of mattered considering the range the blast had however, at that moment a certain whisker marked blonde landed on the roof looking at where Zoro jumped off the roof and onto the ledge below.

"Where's the fi-" _BOOOOOOOOOOOM! _He couldn't finish his sentence because at that moment Buggy's cannon went off.

Naruto saw the cannon blast coming at him so he crossed his arms and put them in front of his face, as to not die from the blast he used his chakra to make a cloak and shield himself from the blast.

When said blast hit him, it veered up instead of going straight, and it also, subsequently, carried the blonde with him.

Zoro continued running despite the pain he was in. "was that… your brother?" he asked through grit teeth.

Luffy shrugged, not that his companion could see though. "He'll be fine."

"I…hope so." Was all Zoro could say on the subject.

Nami didn't see the new arrival so she, obviously, didn't worry for him _'Why do they try so hard…there only pirates.'_ The orange haired thief thought as she watched Zoro struggle to carry his Capitan, she shook her head and moved along.

(Elsewhere)

Temari was making her way to a small ship she had tied up, until she heard a loud explosion in the background and quickly took cover in an ally.

She stayed there, waiting for someone to come after her, but after a few minutes she decided to move out. She was tense the whole time she walked to her ship, waiting for someone to attack her for what her goal was, or **_WHO_** she was.

(With Naruto)

Naruto didn't know where he was at the moment but he knew he was wet, in pain, and pissed right the fuck off. He slowly got up an noticed he was on a boat or a small ship…well that wasn't entirely right he was on a now destroyed boat or ship…whatever.

As he looked at the island from the docks a red cloak began to form around Naruto. "Whoever blew me up, I'm going to k**ill** **them." **By the end of his sentence his voice sounded demonic.

A puff of smoke later and Naruto was on his way, a clone of his standing there.

The clone shook its head and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, he spoke as he wrote.

"Dear to whomever it may concern…"

(With Luffy and Zoro)

Zoro was in intense pain right now and Luffy was worried about him, not that he could do anything about it. He was now dragging the heavy cage along the ground breathing heavily, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Just rest Damnit!" Luffy growled slightly.

"Not…until we find…your brother." Zoro coughed up a little blood. "I can't…cut this cage with…with my swords."

Stubbornly Zoro continued moving onward ignoring his own condition; unfortunately he lost too much blood and fell down, completely out of it, in front of a scruffy looking small dog, guarding a pet store.

Thankfully Nami arrived at this time with an older man, with his white hair in a style similar to that of a poodle, was in just as old looking armor. The man also wore small glasses, a yellow lined shirt under his armor, dark green pants, a pair of wooden bottomed sandals completed his outfit.

The Capitan looked at Nami and the new arrival. "Help Zoro." The way he said it was slightly pleading yet it held the depth of a command.

The older man looked at Zoro and clicked his teeth. "Damn Buggy that bastard." He looked up at Nami. "Help bring him into my house."

Nami nodded and helped the still unnamed old man carry the knocked out swordsmen away.

After they got in the house there was silence in the street the only companion Luffy had was the small dog do he just looked at the dog and said dog just stared right back.

"So…" The Pirate King hopeful began. "…What's up?" the dog tilted its head slightly and gave a short bark in response.

(With Buggy)

Buggy was currently sitting in his chair on top of the roof, he was leaning to the right, his left arm lazily in his lap, while his right was in a fist resting under his chin. He had a bored expression on his face.

"it looks like they got away Buggy-Sama." A non-descript underling reported to their Capitan. "But that baka in the orange that showed is definitely dead."

Buggy looked at the crew member for a moment before calling out to a higher up of his. "Mohji!"

Loud footsteps followed Buggy's shout. "Yes Capitan?" A very large creature walked up, that creature was a massive lion with golden fur and a pink mane, riding the lion was a man, who had teddy bear-like hair, and was wearing what looked like a vest of white hair, blue pants and a yellow Haramaki completed his outfit.

"Roronoa Zoro is injured, probably dead from blood loss…find him and bring him here. Alive if possible" He looked at his underling.

"Hai." Mohji paused in thought. "What about the other one? Do you want me to let Richie have him?"

The lion seemed to purr at the thought of fighting someone strong.

Buggy hummed in thought before he smirked viscously. "Let him starve to death in that cage."

Mohji nodded and began moving out, riding the lion with no problem.

(With Luffy)

A few minutes later the old man came out with Nami, both looked slightly frustrated.

Luffy had finally gotten out of his bindings and looked at the duo, hopeful that Zoro was okay.

"I told your friend I could get him a doctor." The old man sighed. "He said all he needed was some sleep and he'd be fine." There was a moment of silence till Luffy spoke.

"So what's with the dog, old man?" Luffy asked now that there wasn't any need to worry for his crewmate. "He won't move from there." The caged pirate elaborated with a nod.

"Shushu? He's a dog a friend of mine had since he was a pup." The man went into the shop. "I'm the Mayor of this town, have been since we started it." He came back out with a bowel of dog food he set in front of the dog who began to eat happily.

"I'm taking care of him in place of my friend." The Mayor finished.

Nami looked at the Mayor. "What happened?"

The armored Mayor gave a sad smile. "His owner passed away from a sickness a while ago."

"Is the dog waiting for his master to return?" Nami asked, slightly saddened that the dog lost his owner recently.

He sat on the pet shop's porch "A lot of people think that too, but I don't…this is his treasure." The old man stated motioning to the pet shop. "He's protecting it."

Luffy chuckled. "I like that, you're a good dog."

The others missed Nami roll her eyes. She didn't believe his statement to her it sounded like he was mocking the little dog.

The dog finished its food as loud steps could be herd coming from Buggy's HQ causing the Mayor to pale slightly.

"It's Beast Tamer Mohji!" The Mayor began running back and forth, ignoring all of Nami's questions. "We have to move." The Mayor said grabbing Nami and dragging her off.

In the old man's haste he left the caged Capitan there so Luffy decided to lay down and wait to see who this 'Beast Tamer' was.

So there Luffy was, lying down as a shadow crept behind him, slowly covering his form. "It seems that you've been abandoned."

"I'm not really worried about it." the Pirate King hopeful shrugged.

Mohji chuckled as he got off of Richie. "You should be, considering I can tame any and all beasts I come across." To demonstrate this he kneeled in front of Shushu and put out his hand. "Shake!" Mohji commanded.

In response Shushu leaned forward and chomped down on his arm, Mohji winced and shook the dog off. "…it won't matter anyway…you'll be dead soon." Mohji sounded a lot calmer than he really was.

The Bear-haired pirate looked at Richie then pointed to the caged Luffy. "Richie. Kill him!"

The pink-maned lion roared then stomped the cage, breaking it and allowing Luffy to get free. Richie immediately smacked Luffy down the street and into a house, obliterating it, before the Straw-hat wearing teen could counter.

The bear-haired pirate got back on his beast. "Let's find the pirate hunter then we'll become famous for beating such a legend."

Richie growled in response then looked towards the pet shop. "You want a snack first?" he asked receiving an agreement roar. "Fine then…the dog needs to be put in his place anyways.

(With Luffy…again)

"That hurt." Luffy groaned out as he sat up.

"How are you still alive!?" Nami questioned, surprised he was still alive after getting smacked by a **_LION_** of all things.

Luffy just laughed. "That didn't even hurt." He swiped some dust off of his vest then looked to where he was swatted from. "I've gotta go." And with that he ran off, ignoring the Navigator's protest.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was currently standing by a blazing fire, with an old scruffy looking dog howling in sorrow at the burning building.

_'What the hell happened here?'_ The ruffed up blond thought to himself, most of his anger forgotten by now. _'From the blood and broken cage I would bet this is where Zoro and Luffy were before…whatever this is happened.' _Naruto let out a small sigh. _'Hope Zoro's okay, that wound looked pretty bad.'_

He was brought out of his musings from the sound of footsteps coming from the distance, he turned ready for anything, but it wasn't necessary considering it was his brother.

"Naruto! where've you…been?" He trailed off when he saw the scene. "I'll be right back, 'k bro?" he didn't let the blonde answer as he ran off.

"…son of a bitch." Naruto sighed; watching as his brother ran off to where ever it was he was running off to.

(Elsewhere)

Mohji was currently walking next to Richie, who had a bag of food in his mouth from the pet shop they destroyed. "You're alive!?" The Beast Tamer was shocked when he saw Luffy standing on the road.

"Something like that wouldn't hurt me." The pirate narrowed his eyes when Mohji laughed the statement off.

"Take care of him Richie." Said lion roared and charged at the lone pirate.

Luffy shot his hands forward and twisted them like a screw as the lion charged, his hands stretched right into the charging lion.

"Gomu Gomu…" He lifted the lion up causing his arms to spin with the lion; the arc he made went high in the air. "…SCREW!" The raven-haired pirate Capitan yelled as Richie smashed into the ground.

Mohji was gaping in surprise and was a little afraid of the kid he was now facing. "Wh-what the hell are you?"

Luffy smirked. "I ate the Rubber Devils Fruit." He replied.

"Devil's fruit…your like Buggy then." The Tamer of most beasts put his hands up in surrender. "I know what this is about, I'm sorry we attacked you. I'll be on my way now."

Luffy frowned. "You took away that dogs treasure." Mohji looked confused. "For that I'm going to kick your ass." Luffy stretched his arm forward and grabbed the pleading pirate.

"Wait!" he tried to get out of the rubber-man's grasp. "I can make it u-" The words died in his throat as Luffy hit him, full force, knocking him into the street and next to his pet.

(With the others)

From Nami's ranting Naruto gathered what had happened so far, and he was not surprised in the least. His brother had recruited her, unwillingly, as the crew's navigator; she apparently had a grudge against pirates for how most were. Also the dog's past was sad since his treasure was now a wreck.-

Naruto's musings were cut short when his brother showed back up carrying a bag of…dog food in his hands.

"See all this destruction." Nami looked at Luffy. "That's all your worth, that's why I won't join your crew."

Luffy ignored her as he walked to Shushu. "I'll kill you!" she ran up prepared to do just that, but was stopped by the Mayor.

To Naruto it was kinda funny, sure she probably took those three lackeys of Buggy's on but those were fodder not a Devils Fruit user and definitely **_NOT_** Luffy.

"You don't have the power to kill me." Luffy stated matter-of-factly. He sat down next to Shushu, and set the bag of food down. "This was all I could get from that lion guy."

The others just looked at the scene two of the three in wonder the other slight annoyance. "Not gone for ten minutes and he's already started some shit." Naruto mumbled, hoping that 'lion guy' wasn't a Devils Fruit user, they were always a pain.

Nami's thoughts were more on what Luffy did for a dog. _'He fought that lion for the dog…maybe all pirates aren't the same.'_ She shook the thought from her head.

Luffy sighed. "I'm sorry you lost your treasure." He patted the dog's head. "I got 'em good though." The dog barked a sad replied.

(At Buggy's HQ)

"Even you were defeated Mohji? That's a flashy surprise." He let out a sigh of frustration. "Even injured Pirate Hunter Zoro is a foe to be weary of."

"I-it wasn't Z-Zoro, I w-was defeated by t-the Straw-hat." Buggy's eyes widened. "H-he ate the-" Mohji couldn't finish his sentence 'cause he passed out at that moment.

**"THAT'S IT!"** Buggy roared. "We're wiping this town out get the buggy bombs ready."

With a cheer his crew began the preparations

(Mayor's House)

"Alright, after Zoro gets up we can deal with Buggy and his crew." Naruto stated to the group, they were about to agree until. _Boooom_! The Mayors house blew up.

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled, worried Zoro was hurt, or worse.

Nami and Naruto gaped at the destroyed building, both thinking the worst.

"Even…my house?" Whispered the owner of the blown up house, not at all concerned about the swordsmen he bandaged up not that long ago.

"Agh…What a rude way to be awoken." Zoro groaned as he stood from the wreckage of the Mayor's house.

Everyone was relieved that Zoro was okay, Nami was amazed for what felt like the thirtieth time since she met Luffy and his small crew.

The Mayor however, had a completely different reaction on the matter; after running to the debris that used to be his house and digging through it for something. He jumped out, wielded a spear and was marching towards Buggy's HQ.

"For fifty years we've been here, living away from pirates, and that bastard Buggy thinks he can waltz on our home and ruin them!" he was just about to start running when Nami grabbed him in a hug-like grasp. "LET GO OF ME!"

She grit her teeth at how the old man was acting. "You're insane! You'd die before you could get close to him."

"I can't just sit back and let them do whatever they want to my home." He grunted as Nami's hold tightened.

Luffy laughed at the scene. "Alright old man! Tell 'em who's boss!"

Nami glared at Luffy. "DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" She took a breath. "Your being reckless."

The old man looked at Nami with tears in his eyes causing her grip to falter. "I KNOW IT'S RECKLESS!" He pushed off of his 'restraint' and ran down the road yelling a war cry the whole way.

For a moment there was silence in the area till the navigator spoke. "He was crying."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, I didn't see him crying." Luffy added.

Nami looked at Luffy. "The Mayor's gonna get himself hurt."

Said Capitan began walking up to her. "Don't worry I like that old man. I won't let him die." He put out his hand when he was in front of her. "Are you gonna join my crew?"

She looked at his hand before smacking it away. "I'm not going to become a pirate." She then smiled. "But since our interests are in common you can help me out." Luffy smiled back.

It was at this moment Naruto decided to get a move on so they weren't late to the party. "Well let's go kick some ass!"

(At Buggy's HQ)

"LOAD ANOTHER!" Buggy shouted to his crew, a frown on his face; he had expected at least **_ONE_** of the thieves to come back by now.

"BUUUUUUUUUUGGYYYYYYY!" The shout had all of the Buggy crew, Capitan included, look where it came from. "BUGGY THE CLOWN!" The Mayor stopped just below the HQ. "Come down and fight me!"

The Capitan held back a laugh. "An old geezer like you thinks he can beat **_ME_**! What a flashy bastard you are." He couldn't hold his laugh back when the old man glared up at him.

"Don't be a coward, fight me Bugg-gah" His taunt died in his throat, Buggy's detached hand choking the old man.

"You dare call me a coward?" He flexed his arm causing the hands grip to tighten. "I would've let you watch me burn your town down but now…I think I'll just kill you!"

Just as he was about to crush the old man's wind pipe till another hand pried Buggy's off and gently set the Mayor down, who was greedily gulping air down.

"Brats!" He coughed. "Why won't you mind your own business?" The old warrior gasped between breaths.

Luffy smirked and let the struggling Capitan's hand go. "This is our business now."

"These flashy bastards are coming out of the woodworks now!" Buggy continued his rant about how 'they had the audacity to attack such a great man like him' while the Mayor shakily stood up, still ready to fight.

"We can handle this now, go back to your people." Nami tried to get the old man out of the cross fire. He, of course, refused.

Luffy, ignoring everyone, walked up to the Mayor and grabbed him by the head then proceeded to…smash his face into a concrete wall, knocking him out instantly.

Everyone, even Naruto, was surprised at this.

"**WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"** A certain navigator roared.

Naruto and Zoro lost their surprised looks when they realized what he had done. "That's actually pretty smart. Now we don't have to worry about him getting hurt." The latter informed for everyone that didn't yet figure it out on their own.

Luffy began walking forward, a glint in his eyes that made Naruto pale slightly; Naruto paled further when he saw his brother take a large inhale of air.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS BIG NOSE!" Naruto face palmed, all the color coming back after that shout.

"That's it?" he asked himself, unaware how sensitive Buggy was about his nose and how he'd react.

Nami, Buggy and his crew gaped, Luffy only chuckled.

"You can't say that." Nami whimpered slightly.

Buggy pointed a finger at the group, slightly shaking in rage. "FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!" The crew quickly aimed the Buggy Bomb cannon while Nami and Zoro started to take cover.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at that. "Really? Over your nose?" He mumbled.

A pirate lit the fuse while Luffy took another large breath. "Gomu Gomu no Fuusen (Balloon)." He finished by putting his right thumb in his mouth and blowing, like he was blowing a balloon up, only **_HE_** started to blow up.

The Buggy Bomb made its way to Luffy in a slow motion-like state; it hit Luffy, causing the balloon-like counter to suck in slightly, the raven haired Capitan then thrust his body up at Buggy and his crew.

Said people gaped at the scene then yelled (see screamed) in fear, whilst Zoro and Nami had blank expressions. The bomb hit the building the Buggy Pirates were using as an HQ and a massive fireball consumed said HQ.

After a moment Zoro glanced at his Capitan. "You could have warned us." He deadpanned.

Luffy chuckled. "But where'd be the fun in it then?" The Capitan rhetorically questioned as the dust began to settle.

"That was a flashy trick you pulled off." The sound of Buggy's voice caught everyone's surprise.

When all the dust settled it revealed Buggy behind two of his underlings, using them as shields, his detached hands were holding them up.

Everyone below the now destroyed HQ was disgusted in the Capitan while said Capitan was pissed off. "How dare you use my own bomb against me."

"How dare us?" Naruto asked. "You're pathetic, using you own comrades as shields." Buggy only smiled, ignoring the pathetic comment.

More movement from under some of the debris, letting everyone know there were more survivors. "What happened?" It was Mohji climbing his way out of the destruction.

It took the Beast Tamer a moment to gain his thoughts and when his eyes caught sight of the one that beat him and Richie he gasped. "Capitan Buggy!" The man ran to his Capitan and pointed to Luffy. "He's not normal; he's a devil fruit eater like you!"

Buggy looked at Luffy. "Is that so, which one did you eat?"

The straw-hat wearing teen rubbed his nose with his thumb. "I ate the rubber fruit, I'm a rubber man." To prove what he said he stretched out his face, far further than any 'normal' person could.

Nami looked at Luffy realization spreading across her face. "That explains a lot."

Buggy nodded his head in thought as the man who warned him had a frown on his face. "So that's how you bounced that bomb back at us." Buggy said more to himself than anyone else.

After Buggy spoke more rubble was moved, gaining the attention of those present, revealing Richie being held by a tall and slender man with long, dark green hair, a long blue and white checkered scarf covering the lower half of his face.

He wore a long, purple coat that was sleeveless and went a little past his knees, white pants, and shoes to match. The pants were held up by a light blue sash.

"This is our greatest humiliation." After this was said he dropped Richie without so much as a blink and the man looked over showing the other side of his face, his hair had a unique style to it, it was sort and had a parallel shaved design to it.

"Capitan." The new arrival finished looking towards Buggy for an order.

"Oh Cabaji." Buggy looked from the scene back to the 'thieves' in front of him. "Glad you're up, I can't suppress my anger anymore." Buggy said this like he was talking about the weather, not like he was enraged.

"RICHIE!" Mohji had a horrified look on his face as he ran to his downed Lion. "What did you do?" The Beast Tamer's question had a threatening undertone to it.

"To that cat? I didn't want to get my clothes dirty, so I used it as a shield." Just as the man with the bear-like hair style was about to strike Cabaji, Richie began making pain-filled gasps for air.

"Richie! Get a hold of yourself! Are you okay?" Mohji sounded worried for his poor, hurt lion.

Richie calmed down and made eye contact with the person who used him as a shield, instead of lashing out, the lion hid behind some large debris from the explosion.

"Richie…" Mohji narrowed his eyes and turned towards Cabaji, he ran forward ready to beat his own comrade for hurting his pet. "You bastard!"

In his weakened state his swing missed by at least a mile, after Cabaji dodged the rage filled punch he kicked the Beast Tamer in Luffy's direction.

As Mohji sailed, like a missile, to the Straw-hat wearing Capitan, and subsequently Nami (who moved out of the way), Luffy got ready to counter.

When he almost collided with Luffy, he countered by kicking the 'missile' into a wall causing spider-web like cracks to form.

Cabaji looked at Buggy. "Capitan Buggy." He began and at Buggy's questioning hum he continued. "Let me handle this." The scarf wearing Pirate had an air of confidence around him.

Buggy's grin grew. "Alright then show them your acrobatics." This caused Cabaji to give a victorious smirk, like he had already won the battle.

Cabaji jumped high into the air and when he came down it showed he held a sword in his right hand and was on a…unicycle…with this unique method of transportation he raced towards Luffy.

"The chief of staff!" Called the unicyclist. "Cabaji the acrobat, Capitan Buggy's rage has been transferred to me!" He arched his arm back, just as he lunged his blade at the rapidly approaching Luffy, Zoro ran in-between the two and blocked the strike.

"Since you're a swordsman I'll be your opponent." The Santoryu user stated his hand on one of the two sheathed blades.

The acrobat hummed as if in thought. "That seems fair…Roronoa Zoro. To fight you as a swordsman." His eyes widened slightly when he saw Zoro's bandaged wound then went back to normal.

Luffy was about to say something when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Com'on bro, you should know not to interfere when someone like Zoro sets his sights on an opponent." Luffy hesitantly nodded as the two swordsmen stared each other down one serious the other with an evil looking smirk, that held a promise of pain for his opponent.

The reason the Acrobat was smirking so evilly was due to his opponent's injury. _'He was stabbed by Capitan, yet he still fights.'_ Cabaji almost laughed. _'What a moron.' _He straightened slightly. "Kyokugi! Kaji Oyaji! (Acrobatic special, Old Man's Flame!)" Cabaji lowered his scarf with his free hand and blew out a stream of fire.

Zoro dodged the flames by leaning back and guarding his face. Using the distraction to his advantage he lashed out with his right leg.

Zoro couldn't see the attack to counter so the kick connected with his side, the pain causing Zoro to scream out and fall on his back.

"What's the matter?" He asked the agony filled man below him. "I didn't kick you that hard."

Luffy wanted to do something, and he could tell Naruto did as well from the increase in pressure on his shoulder.

Nami moved left of Luffy, opposite of Naruto. "That's dirty. He aimed for the wound!"

Naruto let go of Luffy's shoulder and looked to Nami. "That might be so but in our world there's no such thing as dirty, unfair, or cheap." She was staring at Naruto, slightly shocked by what he was saying. "We'll meet many more people like this on our journey." He looked back to the battle. "So get used to it…and be prepared to defend yourself from people much worse than him. Especially if you're gonna be joining us on our journey Nami."

Nami looked away after that to see Cabaji begin another attack.

He stabbed the tip of his blade in the concrete ground and called out his move. "Kyokugi! Yukemuri Satsujin Jiken! (Acrobatic special, Murder under a cloud of smoke!)" The swords men kicked up a cloud of dust by spinning his blade in a fast circle.

"What Acrobatics, it's just dust!" Zoro was starting to get ticked off at this man; just after he stood he was forced to deflect a slash that came out of the smoke-screen.

Cabaji's kick came just as quickly and hit Zoro in his wounded side again, this time causing the swordsmen to roll away.

"What is this!" The unicyclist grunted and rested his sword on his shoulder. "I expected more from a legend like you…perhaps that's why you've stooped this low?" nobody really noticed what he said for they were too focused on Zoro's condition.

Cabaji moved his blade to a more readied position. "So have you realized…it's foolish to go against the Buggy crew?"

"How can he beat him with a wound like that, he's lucky he's still alive." Nami looked over to the two brothers. "WHY AREN'T YOU DOING SOMETHING! HE'LL DIE IF THIS KEEPS UP!" She yelled at them in an infuriated tone, but went completely ignored, the two were focused on Zoro's battle.

Zoro slowly got up as Cabaji began to speak. "Roronoa Zoro." He leaned forward and began another charge. "Time to die!" He called out as Zoro stood fully.

"Annoying bastard." The swordsmen said. "Is hitting my wound that much fun?" He asked as he stood completely relaxed as Cabaji's blade pierced the Bounty hunters flesh.

Everyone was surprised he took a hit like that without even flinching.

"Why didn't he dodge it?" She asked, not understanding why someone would do something like that.

Cabaji however, was slightly taken aback by his last action and had yet to turn to face Zoro.

"Well I hope you had fun." Zoro spoke as he turned to face his opponent. "'Cause I'm gonna show you the difference between you and me." With that he lifted his left blade in a defensive position.

"WOO! So cool!" This came from Luffy.

The acrobat turned, some sweat rolling down his brow. "So this is the real you…I underestimated you due to your wound." He swallowed some of the saliva that was building up. "I'll have to take you more serious if I am to beat you."

That caused Zoro to chuckle. "My goal is to be the greatest swordsmen in the world. I can't lose in a fight, not even once." He stepped a foot forward, ready for Cabaji's next attack.

"So you're showing me your resolve?" He rhetorically asked. "You can't win with that, so you can use that as an excuse when you fall before my blade." He then pointed said blade at the swordsmen opposing him.

"A wound like this won't cause me to lose to someone like you, if it did what future would I have in this world." Naruto chuckled at that giving Zoro a point for the insult.

He took out his third blade a beautiful katana with a white hilt, he then put the hilt in his mouth and clenched down.

It was at this moment, due to the lack of him being in battle, that Naruto noticed that third blade and it caused his eyes to narrow in thought. _'Where have I seen that blade before?'_

Nami looked between Zoro and Cabaji a little worried for the swordsmen…until she realized there were no other pirates awake.

She looked at the excited rubber man and spoke. "Do whatever you want, I don't care whether you win or lose…it doesn't affect me any." She waved at Luffy and Naruto. "I'll find the treasure then we can part ways, if fate will have it we could work together again." She turned and began running. "See ya! And good luck with the fight!"

"Yea, Thanks!" The Raven-haired Capitan replied.

When she disappeared Naruto looked at Luffy and sighed. "You're not gonna let her go that easily are you?"

Luffy turned his attention back to the fight but still answered his brother. "She'll come back…I already made her our navigator." He then laughed for no apparent reason.

Naruto just shook his head and decided to just watch the fight, without looking at his brother he made a claim. "Next Capitan we fight I call dibs." Luffy nodded his answer and Naruto smiled at that.

The unicycling swordsmen tensed. "Now for my greatest attack!" He held out his hand revealing three spinning tops. "Kyokugi! Kamikaze Hyakkoma Gekijo! (Acrobatic special! One-hundred spinning tops of wind attack!)" Then the tops flew towards Zoro at a surprisingly high speed, if Zoro wasn't as skilled as he was he'd be cut up right about now.

He caught a small glint from the spinning tops showing they were, in fact, bladed. So he dodged and deflected the mini buzz-saws of death.

(With Nami)

As the battle continued Nami ran around the buildings to sneak in Buggy's treasure stash. _'Zoro, Luffy, Naruto, none of them are normal! Nothing good would come out of being around them.'_ Were her thoughts on the group she was contemplating weather or not to ditch.

When she made it to the entrance of the stash, she put those thoughts to the back of her mind and used her thievery skills and broke into the basement.

The next door she came across had a heavy padlock on the latch, passing a passed out drunk pirate along the way, she decided to use her staff to break the lock instead of fiddling with it.

(Back at the fight)

As this was happening, Zoro was cutting top after top; Cabaji turned to the building and cycled to it. " Kyokugi! Yama Noboro! (Acrobatic special! Climbing the mountain!)" He then did as he said and rolled up the building, when he got to the top he yelled out a second 'Acrobatic special' then a third.

With this 'Acrobatic special' he pointed his blade downward and dropped at a high velocity with the intent of impaling opponent.

"Barra Barra Crawling hand cannon!" The announcement came from Capitan Buggy who was launching his hands at the newest member of Luffy's crew. "I'll hold him down!"

The two brothers frowned at this, Luffy acted first, by running past his Nakama and stepping on the Capitan's hand. "Don't interrupt their fight."

Since Zoro didn't have to worry about Buggy he was able to dodge the acrobat before said acrobat impaled the Santoryu user.

(I bring you more boobs)

Nami stared at all the treasure in front of her with stars in her eyes and a greedy smile on her face. She squealed happily and kneeled in front of it. "So much…and it's all mine." As she gloated over her 'winnings' a cutlass blade rested itself on her shoulder, causing the thief to freeze up.

"What are you doing with our treasure?" The man inquired as Nami stood, her hands raised in surrender. When Nami stood fully she turned to face the man that had her at sword point.

She saw who caught her. _'Shit! He woke up.' _Sweat was beginning to roll down her face at being caught, no one around to help her, and caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Capitan Buggy said that anyone who comes near the treasure-" He took a swig of his empty bottle then looked at it with one eye. "-Huh? Whys Sake-Chan outa Sake?" With all his attention now completely on the 'mysteriously' missing booze, Nami was able to come up with an escape plan.

She kneeled down and grabbed her chest as if in great pain. "It hurts!" She cried out gaining the drunken man's attention. "MY chest suddenly hurts!" She clarified when he asked what hurt.

When he caught sight of her chest his drunken blush increased into a perverted one and he began to drool.

The orange-haired burglar used this distraction to extend her staff and whack the drunken pirate over the head, thus taking care of her barricade. As her luck would have it the man was the guard to the more private treasures and had the keys on him, so she took the liberty to liberate Buggy of his map and other private goodies.

(Now for blood…yay!)

Buggy had a scowl of rage aimed at Luffy whom had the clown-like man's hand pinned under his foot; Zoro used this opportunity to catch his breath.

"I don't need the Capitan's help, to defeat someone like you." Cabaji stated, slightly aggravated their normally fatal move didn't work.

"That's enough, I'm tired." Zoro's reply caused the acrobat to laugh and rest his hand on the shaved side of his face.

"I'm glad the 'great' Pirate Hunter Zoro knows his own limits." He sighed. "I'm amazed you lasted this long with a wound like that."

This time it was Zoro's turn to laugh; he stood up he spoke to his opponent. "I thought I already told you. I won't be defeated, especially by someone like you." To add salt to the metaphorical wound. "A man that uses useless 'acrobatics'."

Cabaji snarled. "I'll end you with one blow! Using my…true sword technique!" He charged forward blade aimed at the Santoryu user's heart.

Zoro hunched slightly then crossed his blades in a 'self-hug' like stance, with his blades pointing straight up "Oni Giri! (Demon Strike!)" He struck with all three blades at an extremely fast speed.

Cabaji arched his back as blood splurted from his wounds. "CABAJI!" Buggy yelled, actually sounding genuinely worried for his crewmembers health.

"The Buggy crew…was defeated by a group of thieves." The acrobat grunted as he fell onto the street and into unconsciousness.

Zoro took a moment to catch his breath, so to speak. "Not thieves…" Zoro said as he sheathed his blades "…pirates" With that he promptly collapsed on the street as well. "Luffy, Naruto…I'm gonna take a nap."

"Ah!" Luffy smiled and put a hand on his arm. "I'll handle the rest." His statement caused Naruto to cry anime tears.

"I didn't get to fight **_ANYONE!_** I jus' got blown up!" He went ignored causing a storm cloud of depression to appear. "They don't even care."

(Boobs again)

Nami was currently dragging a large bag of treasure behind her, actually managing to work up a sweat. "I expected a Devil fruit user would have this much treasure!" She rested on said treasure and patted the tied bag. "With this much I'll just have a little left." She frowned in thought. _'I hope their okay.'_ She got back up and started dragging the treasure again. "Well I better get off this island as quickly as I can." Even though she told herself this she still stopped and looked to where the next battle was about to begin.

_'Why do I care! All pirates are the same!'_ But then the memory of Luffy going out of his way to get a dog a simple bag of food back from a **_LION_** caused her to make a decision.

(Blood round two)

"**_YOU'RE_** pirates?" the clown questioned.

"Yea, we're headed to the grand line." Naruto depressingly mumbled, still in an audible voice for the others to hear though.

"That's not a place you can just go." Buggy scoffed then smirked. "Even if you made it what would you do, site see." He laughed at the teens in front of him.

With a serious look Luffy spoke. "I'm going to become the Pirate King."

Buggy's laughter instantly halted and he looked at Luffy. "That's not something you can just say." When Luffy just looked at him he became enraged. "You're going to become Pirate King!? THEN I'M KAMI! The one who will own all the world's treasures and become the king is **_ME_**!"

Luffy spread his legs slightly and looked at his opponent. "You talk too much, bring it on."

It was around this time a certain thief showed up, hiding behind some rubble, to watch the fight, why she was there and not running for her boat, not even she could say.

Buggy growled slightly and revealed his balled fists. "That hat reminds me of someone that annoyed me just as much as you." He flicked his wrists and four daggers came out for each hand. "It reminds me of that red-headed bastard."

"Red-headed?" Naruto mumbled to himself in thought, his depression dissipating. "You know Shank's?" Naruto called out, his brother not at all bothered he was now holding up his battle because of his own curiosity.

"Do you know where he is?" Luffy asked a little hopeful at the prospect of meeting the man that saved his life when he was younger.

Buggy just chuckled. "Maybe I do and maybe I don't, wouldn't tell you anyways."

The black-haired teen narrowed his eyes but his smirk returned. "Then I'll just have to beat it out of ya."

The clown laughed again and kicked his feet on the ground revealing a shoe-knife. "You'll be dead before then, rubber can't bounce back blades."

"Yep, not possible!" He cheerfully replied.

Buggy then launched the lower half of his body like a saw blade while yelling. "Bara Bara Japanese Cracker!" Luffy dodged by jumping high in the air, but Buggy expected this so he launched his blades at his airborne target.

Seeing the blades sailing towards him he stretched out his arm and grabbed a lamp post, using it to maneuver out of harm's way.

The Capitan of the Buggy Pirate's nodded his head. "So it seems you have some skill after all, that was interesting." His legs came back to him after he said this.

"Your powers cool too." Luffy pulled back his arm. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" He launched it forward aimed at the opposing Capitan's head, but the attack was easily side-stepped.

"That is an interesting ability." He pulled out two short swords. "But it left you wide open." He went to cut the offending arm off but failed to notice the rubber-man held onto the tree behind him, so it came to a surprise when the Pirate launched himself at Buggy.

"Gomu Gomu no Sickle!" just before Luffy hit his target, the clown-like Capitan used his ability to 'pop' his head off and dodge.

He laughed as his head floated around his body. "Your just a naïve little brat." It reattached as Luffy jumped out of the rubble he created from missing the clown-like pirate.

"So he can split more than just his arms and legs."

Buggy quickly sheathed his swords and released four more blades from each wrist and aimed them at Luffy. "Bara Bara Cannon!" His hand shot fourth and almost hit his mark, but the 'mark' grabbed Buggy's hand before it could kill him. "Release." After this statement his hand blasted at Luffy, yet again he dodged, but not without cutting his raven-haired opponent, and knocking his hat off with a nick on the rim.

Buggy laughed at the successful hit, blood was dripping down Luffy's face to prove it. "How'd ya like that brat?"

"Ah, shit." Naruto stated when he noticed his brother slowly pick up the straw hat.

Luffy looked over. "You bastard!" Buggy's grin grew.

"Was it wrong of me to cut you face? Pretty boy." Buggy chuckled.

"You dare…YOU DARE TO CUT THIS HAT!?" Now Buggy was confused. "This hat is my treasure!"

"…" Buggy just looked at Luffy, then lost it. "Ahahhahaha! That hat's treasure? Only gold, money, riches, and the like are treasures."

Luffy ignored him and tossed his hat to Naruto, who caught it, maybe that would've been the best decision in the beginning. He then launched another Gomu Gomu no Pistol that Buggy dodged with ease; as Luffy flew towards Buggy the Capitan put his daggers in his path, thinking the teen's momentum would cause his own demise.

Luffy however, stopped just before he passed the Capitan and shot his foot forward and hit Buggy in the gut causing him to slide back and keel over pain.

Buggy returned his previously launched hand trying to hit Luffy with it as he did so, but the teen dodged and retaliated by spinning around, one arm out-stretched, to hit Buggy in the side.

Buggy split, dodging the strike, as to do something to his opponent Luffy snapped his arm and did indeed hit the splitting pirate with his waving arm.

Luffy's hand came back to him a few seconds after Buggy reconnected, slightly bent over from the pain.

"You're doing this over a hat?" Buggy growled out lowly, the orange-haired thief had similar thoughts.

_'Maybe he is different from the others…' _She shook her head from such thoughts. _'No! All pirates are the same.' _Even though she thought with such conviction, she still had her doubts.

"It's not just **_ANY_** hat." Luffy cracked his knuckles. "It's Shanks' hat." That caused Buggy's eyes to widen slightly, then narrow in rage.

"I knew I recognized that damn hat, I couldn't stand being near it when I was younger."

Luffy was stunned at the implication. "Y-you knew Shanks that long ago."

Buggy scoffed a little . "It wasn't that long ago…and yes we were Nakama." Buggy chuckled at calling Shanks and himself that, till Naruto interrupted him.

"Bullshit, I doubt Shanks would call someone like **_YOU_** a friend."

Buggy looked between the non-believing duo. "Don't believe me…Let me tell you why I'll never forgive **_THAT_** man then."

"When I was your age, maybe even younger, me and that flashy Shanks were on the same crew." Buggy began his story. "He's the reason I lost many of my dreams and aspirations, HE CURSED ME!"

(Flashback sequence initiated)

We find the Oro Jackson's crew about a year from reaching the Grand Lines last island (not that Luffy and the others know this fact)

"North is colder!" A younger Buggy yelled, a crowd currently circling him and the equally as young Shanks.

"No the South Pole is colder!" Shanks yelled back.

"North!"

"South!" With each yell the two's heads got closer and closer to one another, till they were grinding together.

"NORTH!"

"Do you **_WANT_** me to kick your ass baka! IT'S SOUTH!" Buggy grit out, they were just about to come to blades when good ol' Rayleigh stepped in, bashing the arguing duo on their heads, immediately ending the debacle.

"You two are Nakama…when will you act like it!?" He questioned, not expecting an answer, but getting an unexpected one from a crewmate in the crow's nest.

"PIRATE SHIP COMING AT US!" The crewmember called out.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. "GET READY FOR BATTLE MEN!" Silvers called out.

There was indeed a battle an intense battle, after knocking an pirate out from the opposing crew, Buggy had found a map on his fallen opponent, leading to a massive treasure deep below the sea.

His only thoughts on the map not yet being completely thought out, so he stashed it on his person to figure out what this meant for him after the fight was over.

After the battle was over and night settled over the seas, with the Roger Pirates being victorious, the crew began to celebrate, only one person snuck off and was sitting above the kitchen looking over his newly acquired map.

"OI! BUGGY!" The teen pirate jumped and jammed the map down his shirt.

"THATWASN'TAMAPOFTREASUR!" Buggy looked to where the voice came from, to see a confused looking Shanks, who was also slightly drunk.

"Um…Okay, I jus' came up 'ere to tell ya." He paused for a second to take a drink. "We're splittin' up the loot and we found somin' intrestin'."

Buggy took a moment to relax his racing heart then nodded. "Thanks but I'm good." He gave off a nervous chuckle that his friend luckily didn't notice.

"What're doing up 'ere by 'urself." Buggy stiffened slightly, but still answered as to not raise suspicion.

"Just thinking." Was his short reply.

"Wha'd about?" He asked.

Buggy looked up at the starry night sky. "What I'm gonna do after this, I want to get my own ship and a crew." In the back of his mind he was dancing, that step was closer than anyone thought.

Shanks laughed lightly at that, pissing Buggy off till he spoke. "Ya can jus' join my crew, when I get one Buggy."

The clown-like pirate just looked at Shanks, and started to chuckle, it soon turned into full blown laughter. It took him a few moments but when he calmed down, the clown explained himself to his red-headed friend.

"That's a nice thought…it truly is, but….we're too different, our thoughts differ too much." Buggy chuckled again. "We would be at each other's throats the whole time…I think this is even the longest we've ever talked without arguing."

A comfortable silence remained until Buggy thought back to shanks offer on the treasure. "So what was that about interesting treasure?" He looked over to see Shanks just looking at him for a moment, till a light of realization hit him.

"Oh yea! One of the crew found a Devils Fruit!"

Buggy was confused for two reasons, one, why was Shanks so excited, and two. "What the hell is a **_DEVILS FRUIT_**?"

"It's a fruit thad'll give whoever eats it amazing powers, but it'll take their ability to swim away." Buggy was interested until that came up.

"Gain power, but lose the ability to swim? That's stupid!" Buggy scoffed before he could continue though, Shanks did.

"The fruit's s'posed to be worth a lot a Beli…half a billion's what the cheapest went for I heard." Again silence, with the blue-haired pirate trying to understand what Shanks said.

"THE CHEAPEST'S HALF A BILLION!?" He yelled after it finally hit him.

"Yep!" Shanks' reply caused Buggy to make a plan, a plan that would change his life forever and not how he thought it would.

(The next day)

So there Buggy was, standing where he made an improvement to his plan the other night, holding the Devils Fruit. "And now I'll eat this fruit, gaining the power it holds!" He said with a grin.

Most of the crew watched on in slight interest. "Young people these days have no thoughts on the consequences of their actions." One of the crewmen laughed out.

Buggy only devoured the fruit. _'That's what you all think…well tonight my life changes for the better!'_ were Buggy's thoughts as he swallowed the last of the "Devils Fruit".

He put on a face of confusion when someone called out. "Do you feel any different?" he only shook his head.

(Later that night)

Buggy was preparing a dinghy to abandon the crew he was a part of, he stopped to check on the real Devils Fruit and his map, he was nervous about what he was going to do. Just as he was about to put the items away an unwanted guest arrived.

"Oi! Buggy?" At Shanks' voice Buggy jammed the large fruit in his mouth and looked at Shanks with a blank, as blank as someone can get while hiding a large object in their mouth, stare. "Don't give me that look I was just wondering what you're doing." When Buggy didn't answer Shanks shook his head and walked off. "I see what you mean from last night."

When the redhead was out of sight Buggy spit the fruit out. "Whew! He sighed. "That was cl-"

"I almost forgot." Shanks popped out of nowhere, and on instinct the clown jammed the fruit in his mouth, Shanks patted his shoulder, causing Buggy to swallow it, to his horror. "The Capitan wa-"

"You…you…" Buggy let go of the map and grabbed Shanks by the collar of his shirt. "Y-y-y-YOU DUMBASS! ALL OF THAT WORK AND YOU…YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Shanks was confused but caught sight of paper floating in the air, down to the sea. "Hay Buggy, wasn't that yours?" He pointed causing the clown to look at his map.

"NO!" Buggy yelled as he jumped overboard to save his treasure map, unfortunately for him, as soon as he hit the water his body seized up. _'I-I can't move…is this it, is this how I die?'_

(Flashback sequence ended)

"-Were my thoughts as I slowly sunk to the sea." Buggy was almost done telling the story but Luffy interrupted.

"What happened? Did you live?" his question was met with stares and silence, till a clone of Naruto showed up and smacked Luffy in the back of the head then disappeared.

"Dumbass, he's right here for one, so I'd assume Shanks saved him."

Naruto's reply caused a growled to escape the Splitting Pirates throat. "Yea that bastard saved my life, BUT IT'S HIS FAULT I'M LIKE THIS!" Buggy took a calming breath. "So now, since I can't have the treasure in the ocean, I'll steel all of the treasure on land and kill anyone that tries to take it from me."

With that the upper half of his body split and he charged past Luffy, who prepared to counter but, was unnecessary because Buggy was aimed at the fleeing thief.

When Luffy turned he noticed Nami running from the charging Buggy, who was gaining on her. "Oi! Nami leave the treasure and get out of here."

"No, this is my treasure!" She whined while running.

Naruto rolled his eyes and was about to use a Kawarimi (Replacement) Jutsu and take Buggy out, but he noticed his brother get a glint in his eyes and turn, looking at Buggy's lower half…_'Oh I'd pity that splittin' bastard if he didn't cut bro's hat.'_ His thought had good merit to it, fore Luffy kicked the clown right between the legs.

The look of absolute anguish on Buggy's face, made the blonde cringe. _'that was kind of harsh bro.'_ He thought but then shrugged it off. _'Guess he shouldn't've went after Nami then.'_

"M-my my b-b-balls." He collapsed on the floor, as he tried to collected himself, would be the best way to put it, Nami turned still holding the treasure.

Naruto saw something that caught his eyes at that moment, and he almost drooled at the sight, he quickly calmed himself though. _'I'll wait…but when this is over…'_ He let the thought slip…for now that is.

"See I don't have to drop **_MY_** treasure." That seemed to sober the blue-haired Pirate Capitan up.

Buggy looked up with a threatening glint in his eyes. "Whose treasure is that?"

Nami stuck her tong out at the downed Capitan, then explained. "I stole this from you so now it's mine, if a pirate as "great" as you can't even hold onto a little treasure, then you don't deserve to own it."

The clown chuckled after a moment then abruptly stopped. "Is that how it is?" at Nami's reply of yes, he subtly moved his hand towards the thief in front of him. "Well then you can just…DIE!" He simultaneously 'jumped' up, grabbing the bag, and launched his bladed fist at a horrified Nami.

Just before the blades ended her life Luffy showed up behind her and punched the bag of treasure she held and smashed it in Buggy and his bladed fist, taking the pirate Capitan out.

The bag ripped, spilling treasure all over the street, but that didn't bother her too much, considering she was now alive.

A majority of Buggy's parts were now scattered around the town square, his head glaring at the remaining pirates. "That's it! you all going to DIE!" it was at that moment Nami noticed something and ran off, picking up a rope as she ran by.

Not that Buggy cared, all of his attention was mainly on his opponent. Luffy prepared to counter the clown's next move, but that wasn't necessary, because when Buggy re-gathered himself some…important parts were missing. Specifically everything but his head, hands, and feet.

Buggy looked at himself. "W-what the hell's going on!?" When Nami whistled everyone looked to see why she did that, only to get varied reactions.

Luffy and Naruto laughed, Buggy gaped in shock, and Zoro…well he was still sleeping so he snored, the reason for these reactions you ask…well…

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU TIED MY PARTS UP!" There's you answer.

Luffy collected himself and got a grin on his face. "This has been fun but, I've gotta say by big nose."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" After the initial enraged shout he caught on to what the straw hat-wearing teen was doing and remember what he said about bye. "Wait!"

Luffy only launched both hands backwards at an extreme distance and shouted. "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" as he shot them at a chibied Buggy the clown.

"NonononoNONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" When Luffy hit the clown, he was launched out of sight from the force of the blow.

"Whew, that was fun." Luffy commented after a moment.

Naruto regained his depression though. "It wasn't fun for me." But just as quickly it disappeared and he smiled. "I call next Capitan bro!"

Naruto walked up to his brother and handed him his hat back. "Already told you that's fine bro, and thanks"

"No prob bro."

Nami walked up to the two conversing brothers, alongside another Naruto, setting the two bags she was carrying down. "I figured you'd need this for the trip." She stated as she handed Luffy a rolled up piece of parchment.

He unrolled it and jumped for joy. "I got my map of the Grand Line!" He looked to Nami.

With his brother being distracted, Naruto decided to collect the item he saw shortly after Luffy dropped him. Naruto cringed at the thought. _'I hope Buggy forgets this, in case we meet again.'_

With that he reached down and swung the item over his shoulder and began to walk back to his brother.

"So how's your hat?"

Luffy took the hat off and sighed a little. "It's not that bad…only a little cut." He shrugged and put it back on. "I'll just have to be more careful with it from now on."

"It'll be better if I just sew it." The Greedy girl mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" the Capitan asked curiously.

"Nothing." She said quickly, then changed the subject. "So you two can carry the treasure then, it's heavy."

"Look what I got bro!" The two's attention was drawn to the blonde, striding up to them, and holding…Buggy's orange coat up.

Luffy cocked his head. "What is it."

"Buggy's Captains coat." Nami informed, just as confused as he was.

"The Straw-hat wearing teen found slightly. "You know I don't like orange bro, red's the way to go."

"Orange is the color of the gods!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Red symbolizes power and strength!" the raven-haired pirate refuted.

Naruto was about to say orange symbolized power and intelligence which Luffy clearly lacked however, he took a calming breath.

"Alright, look. The coat's not for you **_I'M_** going to wear it." Luffy nodded, but narrowed his eyes.

"You're not the Capitan though, and that's a Capitan's coat." Naruto groaned at that.

"Luffy-Sencho you, and only you, are my Capitan. I only wish to wear this coat because of its color, **_NOT_** its meaning." Naruto replied in an extremely respectful tone.

Luffy nodded at that. "That's fine bro, you can wear it."

Nami looked between the two, for a moment she didn't recognize who was in front of her, but now that the moment was over…

"So are you gonna carry my treasure or not…I might just change my mind…" She let the threat hang.

That turned the brothers back from serious to their normal self. "So does that mean you're joining our crew?" the orange-clad blonde hopefully inquired.

Nami only scoffed. "I'm not becoming a pirate…think of it more as a business proposition, I'll help navigate, and you give me a portion of the treasure you get on the journey to do whatever I want with."

Luffy cheered and looked at Zoro. "OI ZORO!" said swordsmen groaned as he woke.

"Did ya win already?" He answered his own question when he looked around. "Never mind."

"We got our navigator!" Luffy happily exclaimed.

The moss-headed Swordsmen gave a blank stare at said navigator, that started to unnerve said navigator. "Alright then…I feel like I'm gonna faint." Zoro clutched his head with his right hand as Nami exploded.

"YOU DUMBASS! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE MOVING YET, LET ALONE BE AIVE!" she calmed down when she noticed not a single one of them seemed to care.

"What are we gonna do about the old man?" The newly instated navigator asked after a moment of silence.

Naruto was going to answer, however, a large crowd of what appeared to be citizens of Orange Town showed up and looked around. "Hay, do you know what happened here?" One of the apparent citizens asked the group.

Luffy answered before anyone else. "Yea we do."

For some reason this made Naruto pale and start to back up, picking up the treasure bags as he passed by.

"What are you doing." Nami asked in a hushed tone, for some reason she felt compelled to speak like that.

Naruto nervously chuckled and cryptically replied. "You'll see, just be ready."

Zoro and Nami shared a look that said 'ready for what?'

The new arrivals noticed their Mayor collapsed on the street and they rushed over to check on his condition.

Another man looked up. "Do you know what happened to our Mayor?"

"Yep!" Luffy said a little too cheerfully, and he replied with the most logical response available. "I had to knock him out."

Every citizen glared at the straw hat-wearing teen and slowly got up, the newest members of Luffy's crew gaped in shock.

Why would you say that!?" Nami hissed.

Luffy scratched his head. "What? It's the truth."

"You did this to our Mayor? Who are you anyways?"

Nami was about to explain and **_HOPEFULLY_** get the current escalating situation under control, alas it was not to be.

"Pirates." Was Luffy's short, truthful response.

Nami would've berated him but the group was forced to run from an angry mob of villagers.

As they were being chased Nami glared at her "partner" "Why would you tell them that!?" she growled slightly. "Of all the things you could've said-"

"It wouldn't've mattered anyways." Luffy interrupted Nami. "They still would've been mad and they probably wouldn't of believed us anyways."

Luffy noticed an ally coming up and cut his newest recruit off. "This way!"

Nami almost passed it up; she still made the turn though, followed by Zoro, who was trailed by a treasure carrying Naruto.

"GODDAMNIT BRO! FOR ONCE I'D LIKE TO LEAVE A TOWN WITHOUT SOME SHIT LIKE THIS GOING DOWN!" Luffy only laughed at his brothers enraged shouting.

He turned again and had to immediately jump over a new obstacle, that being Shushu, the little white dog from the pet store.

The quadruplet looked back at the scene that was now arising.

Shushu was barking at the citizens, stopping them from going after the Pirates that caused their Mayor to be in the current condition that he was.

"Shushu, what are you doing?" A random villager asked.

Another tried to walk past the dog, only to be stopped by said four-legged k-nine. "Shushu, they're getting away!"

The straw hat-wearing teen let out another laugh. "THANKS DOG-SAN!" And the dog barked back a replied.

The group ran for a few more moments, till they were just about at the docks when they stopped to see if they were still being followed.

"Well, looks like they gave up." The blonde Namikaze sighed and set the treasure he carried down. "I wish you weren't so honest bro…like seriously, did you **_HAVE_** to tell them you knocked him out… **_OR_** that we were pirates?"

With all the excitement from the most recent battle still fresh in their minds, their senses were dulled slightly, so they didn't notice the new presence till it was too late.

Luffy just gave his brother a blank look. "Fine, you're carrying the treasure though." Naruto stated matter-of-factly and began to walk towards Alvida's confiscated dinghy. "So where's your dinghy Na-OOF!"

He was interrupted by a large, metallic, rectangular object, slamming into his gut causing him to keel over; everyone's attention was drawn to a woman at the end of the previously described project.

The woman holding the rectangular object quickly spun around while crouching and knocked the blonde's feet from under him, making him painfully slam into the ground.

She set the club-like object on her right shoulder and set her right foot in the middle of Naruto's chest.

Zoro and Luffy were about to attack her, up until she spoke. "Hello Naruto…would you mind telling me why **_THIS_**-" She held a small sheet of paper in front of the downed blonde. "-was on the wreckage of my boat?"

Naruto looked up and groaned. "Hi Temari, how've you been?" You could tell he was in pain by the sound of his voice. "Sorry 'bout your boat, it wasn't my fault honest."

Luffy scratched the side of his head. "Hay bro, what's up with her?"

Temari answered for Luffy's brother. "Well, apparently you brother was 'blown up' into my ship-"

"So that's where you landed?" the raven-haired Capitan chuckled. "Nice aim!"

"-and he wrote this I.O.U to me for said ship." She continued ignore Luffy's comment. "So you now owe me a ride and this little letter of yours told me where you were so here I am."

Naruto took a moment to collect himself then answered her. "Well that'd be up to my brother." He grunted out.

She looked at the Capitan. "Well, you gonna give me that lift?" The way it was stated was more of a demand than question."

Luffy gave this bright smile, like they'd been friends that haven't seen one another for a long time and not that she was currently assaulting his brother. "Sure…ah…Tari-girl." He looked at his brother with a victorious grin. "And you thought it'd be hard to pick up a crew." With that said he walked to the dinghy, picking up a bag of loot as he passed.

Temari let her foot off of Naruto and stepped back. "My name's Temari no Sabaku, pleasure making your acquaintance." She stated with a small bow, deciding to greet the swordsmen and the only other girl there. Considering they'd be sailing together shortly…it was a smart idea.

Nami looked to Zoro, who only shrugged and gave his name, after a moment the orange-haired navigator strode up to the 'club' wielding woman with a sympathetic expression on her face.

"My name's Nami…and I hope you know, once he sets his sights on you…he doesn't give up."

With that she began a light jog along the docks.

_'What the hell does that mean?'_ After a moment she put that thought at the back of her mind and decided to put her weapon away using the tattoo, which was in fact a sealing tat; Temari then walked to the small boat.

"You can ride with Nami Fishcake-Kun!" She called back as Naruto picked himself up. She decided to screw with the orange-clad blonde as much as possible, considering he was the cause for the current predicament.

"Whatever Mari-Chan!" He called back after he took a moment to collect himself. _'Two can play at that game.'_

After Nami came back with the dinghy she "acquired" from a group of Buggy's men, the group set out with Naruto riding with Nami and Luffy with Temari and Zoro.

(Later, back at the mostly destroyed town square)

The elderly Mayor sat up with a small grunt of pain.

"He's awake!" someone close to him called out, causing the recently awoken Mayor to jump. "Are you alright Boodle-san?"

The recently named mayor looked around, all of the towns people were there, and it brought a tear of joy to his face that everyone was there; he however, didn't see the group of brats that he recently met.

"Where are the pirates?"

The nearest citizen gave a small smile of victory. "We ran 'em off." His statement caused those around to become a little happier.

"Thank the lord you're okay." One of the females there said. "We were worried you were hurt by those other pirates." She spit the label with such venom a king cobra would be proud.

"Where are they?" His question was met with confused looks. "The brats that were here." He was trying not to show his emotions, but it was being difficult. _'Those brats, doing that for me.'_

The group looked at each other than an Orange Town resident answered. "We ran them off, just like the other pirates."

"Yea, we showed 'em not to mess with us again." Another piped up.

That's how it went, all the citizens mocking or talking down about Luffy and the others, not that they knew about the situation that occurred recently, proud that they defended their town from more pirates.

Boodle listened to this for a moment, his anger increasing as time went on till he couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up, silencing all those around.

"I won't stand for anyone talking bad about them!" This outburst really confused the recently liberated group.

"What do you mean Boodle-san?" One of the confused residents asked.

"The only one that can talk bad about them is me!" He began running to the main docks, slipping his armor off as he moved. "After all those brats did they think they can just leave like that?" he angrily asked himself.

He continued on, ignoring the others shouts to stay there so they could check him out for any other or more severe injuries. _'Those brats think they can do that to me and leave without being berated by me!'_

(With the group currently on their way)

"So where exactly are we headed Temari-san." Nami asked politely.

The fan user looked over. "It's an island not too far from here called Dorely (Doorley)" Luffy gave a laugh.

"Sounds fun!"

"OI!" The shout had the group look back to the docks at the huffing Mayor. _'Those brats…' _a few tears began to rolled down his cheeks. "THANK YOU! YOU'RE WELCOME BACK ANY TIME BRATS!" he happily yelled.

There was a moment of silence, till it was broken by the two brothers' laughter. "NO PROBLEM OLD MAN!" Luffy yelled back causing Boodle's grin to grow.

Zoro just shook his head at his Capitan's actions and closed his eyes to get some rest.

The mayor chuckled, but stopped when he noticed a large bag left at the docks. "_What's this?"_ The old man thought as he kneeled down and began to open said bag. When he did he had a look of absolute shock on his face.

(With the two dinghy's)

"YOU WHAT!" An enraged navigator yelled as she held Luffy by his collar from the adjacent boat. "That was at least five million Beli!" She ground out, as if it would matter to the pirate.

"B-but they would need it to rebuild-" She interrupted him by trying to dunk him in the water, he grabbed onto the other boat for leverage. "N-Nami I can't swim!"

Zoro cracked an eye to see what was going on and laughed at the scene in front of him, Temari just watched with an uninterested expression, on the inside however, she was worried.

_'This is the group I have to trust to take me to my brothers.'_ Her attention was drawn to Naruto sighing, who was leaning over a map.

"Nami!" He called out, getting her to cease her attempts at murdering her 'partner' "Can you come here for a minute?"

She glared at Luffy and slowly let go. "You owe me five million Beli." She growled slightly, as she went to see what the male blonde wanted. "What?"

Naruto pointed to the island Temari wanted to go then made a line to two more islands and finally Orange Town. "We'll have to make two extra stops, so?" Nami sounded ticked.

Naruto just looked up. "What's the name of the Island?" He pointed at the second island.

She looked down and angrily answered. "Mill Ville, why does it matter?"

"Am I the only one that did **_ANY_** research on the surrounding islands before setting sail?" He mumbled more to himself than the others. "It's a ghost town."

"There are ghosts there?" Luffy asked energetically. "So cool!"

"Not real ghosts bro, it's an abandoned town that we'll have to stop at." Nami took over at that point.

"Abandoned towns are a haven for pirates, bandits, and other criminals." She worriedly filled in the gaps.

The group seemed contemplative, till all the males grinned. "I can't wait!" Naruto chuckled with his brother.

"It'll give me some practice before we go to the grand line." Temari and Nami looked at the happy males of the group then each other.

"Their absolute dumbasses." The blonde deadpanned.

The navigating thief nodded in agreement.

(A few hours later at the Orange Town docks)

Two individuals were sitting on the side of the dock; one was fishing, the other holding a large picture of the group that currently left.

The one holding the picture was wearing a black tank top and dark green shorts and tan sandals to finish the outfit, from the tightness of the outfit one could tell he was a muscular individual. His spikey, green hair seemed to shine in the setting sun, along with his similarly colored eyes. He rubbed his thick beard, cigarette in-between his lips.

"What you thinking Mike?" The green-haired man looked to his fishing companion then back at the picture. Said companion was a relatively short individual, about four feet six inches, a foot and two inches shorter than Mike; Mike's companion had long black hair tied in a pony-tail, he wore similar clothes as Mike only the coloring was a dark blue instead.

The unnamed individual was extremely scrawny, he looked malnourished, about to keel over from hunger, he couldn't've been more than eighty pounds.

Slowly a perverted grin spread across Mikes face, not that his companion could see it. "Well Jack, I'm thinking the two chicks are very fuckable."

The now titled Jack rolled his red eyes at that comment. "You know what I meant fuck-head." Mike frowned but continued looking at the image he held.

"Well…they saved the town, even though they knocked the old man out, they got the job done. The little some'in, some'in that Straw-hat brat gave 'em to fix this place up was cool." He paused. "They seem legit, gotta wait and see if they fuck up later on down the sea though." He finished giving his thoughts on the group. "What about you?"

Jack only shrugged. "Couldn't quite say yet…" After he said that a Giant Eel-like fish jumped in the distance, it had the body structure of a pike with yellow and black scales in a cheetah-like pattern.

"You hooked a decent sized Sea King this time." Mike said, still examining the picture he held.

The raven-haired fisher silently stood up as his line began to tighten. "Maybe this one'll fight better than the bait I've been catching."

Right after he stated this, he was jerked off the dock and into the deep, endless sea.

Mike grinned perversely at the image again. "I could just see those two hotties in a sauna rubbing up on each other, coming closer and closer to kissing…" The perverted green-haired man trailed off as the Sea King jumped again, trailed by a small dot.

_'I hope that idiot doesn't fuck around too long…we only have our vacation time for two weeks before we've gotta go back.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

I went back and changed this chapter three or four times before I found something that worked out and I liked. So I do hope it's to all your likings, this is also my longest chapter to date so I hope it was worth the wait.

This is going to be the official layout of my story from now on…most of the 'jutsu' used, like rocket, pistol, cannon, etc., are self-explanatory. I'll probably go back at a later time and fix my earlier chapters layouts as well.

On a side note I am **_STILL_** trying to figure out a better summary than what I currently have…I should have something in a couple of days…or weeks *Shrugs* We'll see what come first.

As always Read, Review (it really does help out) or P.M. me with a suggestion, or criticism if you don't want to review.

Till next time. The Warrior, The Sniper, and The liar.


End file.
